Starry Skies
by PaRaDiCe93
Summary: You'll have to read, BUT! Before you do... PUZZLE AND PUPPY SHIPPING inside :) If you are against boyxboy or Seto being nice to people, please do not read this :) Okay? Okay! :P Anyway! No spoilers, I think you guys are going to like this story... :) Rated T for foul language and violence :)
1. Ch 1: The Crash

**Me: Where in the HELL do I keep coming up with these ideas from...?**

**Yami: To be honest... I don't think we WANT to know...**

**Yugi: Yami behave yourself...**

**Me: Anyway! I'm not going to spoil this one, instead I've decided to be a dick and give you guys a teaser to this new, upcoming story :) Sorry, you'll just have to read on :) This story contains:**

**Yami: Swearing!**

**Yugi: Maybe violence**

**Yami: Creatures from weird places...**

**Yugi: Crazy ass ideas...**

**Yami: AIBOU!**  
**Yugi: Well, it does...**

**Yami and Yugi: And YAOI! :D**

**Me: That means boyxboy, YamixYugi, SetoxJoey :) PUZZLE FKIN SHIPPING! AND PUPPY SHIPPING! So don't bitch and moan because I ruin YGO for you or anything because I do NOT want to hear about it... You have been warned :) I as an author will not listen to comments like that because you were warned and if you do not like this kind of stuff, well... DON'T FKIN READ IT! :D Enjoy!**

**Yami: Nickey doesn't own YGO :)**

**Yugi: And remember to R&R :)**

**Starry Skies**

**Chapter 1**

**The crash**

Domino, Japan is usally a quiet and peaceful town. The wind blowing gently through the peaceful town. A cold winter's night, and the breeze made it to cold to be out for a stroll. Unfortunately Seto Kaiba wasn't out for a stroll. Seto was in the car with his boyfriend and his boyfriend's best friend. Joey and Yugi looked terrified being in the car with Seto. Someone was chasing them and they were driving really fast.

"Seto! Who are those people?!" Joey yelled.

"I don't know. I have a lot of people that would love to cut my head off and mount it on their wall!" Seto yelled back.

Poor Yugi was just silently praying that no one got hurt. Seto turned the wheel to go around the curb, unfortunately his two wheel drive car hit an ice patch and they slid into a pole. The car behind them came to a stop, their headlights shining on the now crashed up car. Seto, Joey and Yugi climbed out of the car. "Are you two okay?" Seto asked.

"I'm fine" Joey said coughing a bit.

"I'm okay too" Yugi said falling on the ground.** (Could you guys see cute little Yugi climbing out of a crashed up car and just falling on the ground? Hes just so adorable!)**

The men in the car behind them got out and walked around to stand in front of their car. Their identity still unknown due to the headlights behind them. Seto heard the familiar click of a gun and turned to face the men.

"Well, well, well Seto, it looks like we finally caught up to you" the tallest of the two men chuckled.

Seto gulped "Who the hell are you guys?"

"Well, I guess since we're about to kill you and everything we could at least tell you who we are..."

All of a sudden Seto heard squealing tires and a horn. A black SUV came skidding around the corner pushing the car down the road, before spinning back around and making the two attackers jump to avoid being hit. The passenger window on the SUV rolled down. "GET THE HELL IN THIS TRUCK!" Seto looked relieved.

"Yugi! Puppy! Get in!" Seto called as he jumped in the passenger seat. The other two passengers ran up to the truck and jumped in the back seat. They were thrown back into the seat as the SUV sped off. The two attackers ran as fast as they could to their car to give chase. "Man am I glad to see you" Seto said.

The man in the driver seat chuckled. "Its a good thing I saw you skid past me at the last red light. Otherwise that could've ended badly."

"Tell me about it" Seto sighed a sigh of relief before relaxing back into his seat.

"Boy am I glad that's over with" Joey sighed relaxing back into his seat. Yugi was busy waiting on a light to pass by so he could catch sight of their savior.

"Where you headed Seto?" The man asked.

"I dunno, I can't head home, they'll just find me there."

"My house then?"

Seto sighed and turned back to look at Joey and Yugi. "This is my cousin Yami. I don't want you guys to go home with those guys out looking for us. If we go to Yami's he'll protect us."

Yugi nodded but he was still waiting to catch a glimpse of the mysterious man that had now been identified as Yami. "Okay by me" Joey said in his brooklyn accent. "Name's Joey, this here is my best bud Yugi."

"It's nice to meet you two" Yami said.

Lights from the city began flashing in and out of the truck and Yugi's eyes widened. He was suddenly feeling not-so-safe. Joey felt Yugi go tense next to him and looked down at his friend. He saw Yugi's eyes widened and followed his gaze to Yami before his own eyes widened. "W-What th-the hell are you?" Joey said.

Yami sighed "I knew this would happen, Seto."

Seto sighed "You guys have no reason to be afraid of Yami. He's going to protect us, not hurt us."

"You've said that, but what the hell is he?!"

"Listen, and don't sit there and stereotype okay?" Yami said. Joey and Yugi nodded. "I'm a half breed, okay? Do you know what that means?" The two of them shook their heads. Yami sighed and continued "It means I'm half of one thing and half of something else."

"So what are you?" Yugi asked tilting his head to the side.

"I'm getting to that. My mother was a human, nothing special, just, a normal human. My father, on the other hand, was a vampire. So I'm half vampire and half human."

"So... You...-" Joey started.

"Don't! Just don't finish that statement. I do not drink from humans, I'm only like this at night time, during the day I'm a normal human being, aside from the fact that I turn this way at night." Yami shook his head "I don't want to be stereotyped with the monsters that go around and kill people just because they can."

"Understandable. Its just, you know, I mean, we were kinda taught that vampires are someone to avoid..." Joey trailed off.

"I understand that, but just know that I'm not going to harm you. If I was, I would've done it by now."

"He has a point ya know" Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. Out of nowhere the corner of Yami's driver side mirror chipped off. Yami looked up into his rearview mirror "Shit!" Yami growled "Hang on and stay down!" Yami stomped his gas pedal and sped through a red light barely missing oncoming traffic.

His followers weren't giving up that easily though, they followed him right through the red light. "Seto?" Yami looked over at his cousin.

Seto turned and looked at him "Yeah?"

"Remember how we would play as kids?"

"You mean doing like they did in the movies?" Seto chuckled.

"Yeah" Yami chuckled "It's going to be a bit different this time though..."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"When I tell you, grab the wheel, I need you to drive backwards for me."

"YAMI ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!"

Yami chuckled and there was a gleam in his eyes "You could say that" he said with a wink.

"Oh my many Gods, we're gonna die..."

"The only way we're going to die is if you fuck up and crash my truck..."

"Yep, that makes me feel better.."

Yami chuckled "Just shut the hell up and be ready to drive in reverse."

Seto gulped, but he knew he didn't have a choice if he wanted to protect his boyfriend and his boyfriend's best friend. Yami was watching him, he knew his cousin was scared, but he also knew his cousin could do it. Seto looked at Yami, there was a smirk on his cousin's face, and he knew exactly what his cousin was thinking. Seto smirked back and nodded "Okay, let's do this."

"You two are both fucking crazy!" Joey yelled.

"Puppy? Do you trust me?" Seto turned and looked at Joey, all hints of amusement gone from his face. He was completely serious. Joey looked in Seto's eyes for what felt like forever before he nodded. "Then just trust us, I know that Yami wouldn't make me do something that I can't do."

Joey looked at Yugi and Yugi smiled at him before he nodded. "Okay" Joey nodded "We trust you guys."

"Good" Yami said. "Ready Seto?"

Seto smirked "Let's get some payback."

Yami reached down to the right of his seat and pulled out a gun. "YOU DIDN'T SAY YOU WERE GOING TO KILL THEM!" Yugi yelled grabbing Yami's hand.

Yami chuckled "Relax! I'm not going to kill them. I'm going to shoot out their tires."

"Oh. Okay" Yugi relaxed back into his seat.

"Unless of course I miss..." Yami said smirking over his shoulder at Yugi. Yugi's eyes widened and Yami chuckled "Just kidding." Yugi attempted a glare, but his adorable cherubic face and glittering amethyst eyes just didn't let him pull it off. Yami laughed at the "glare" he was recieving "Cute, now how about you wait until you DON'T look like a baby panda, then maybe you can pull off that look" Yami winked at Yugi. Yugi blushed a bright red and looked down at his feet.

Yami chuckled "Buckle up and hang on you two!" The two fastened their seat belts and held on. Yami stomped the gas pedal and spun the wheel as hard as he could. He straightened out once he was facing the other car, then he stomped the brake and slammed the truck up into reverse before stomping the gas pedal again. "Ready?!" Yami yelled looking over at Seto.

"I'm Ready!" Seto yelled back. He leaned over onto the center console looking over his left shoulder before grabbing the wheel.

Yami nodded and hit his window button, letting roll down automatically. He kept his foot on the gas pedal but held his upper half out the window. His hair was flapping around him, but he had to focus. He shut his left eye and aimed with his right before pulling the trigger and blowing out the other car's driver side front tire. Just to ensure that they couldn't follow them with a spare he took aim again and blew out the passenger side back tire. Yami ducked back into the truck and took the wheel putting his gun back down beside his seat. He kept his foot on the gas and spun the wheel once again, before hitting the brake and slamming it back down into drive, taking off again.

"Where the hell did you learn to drive like that?" Joey asked.

"Who?" Yami asked.

"Both of you! That was insane!" Yugi giggled at his best friend's facial expression.

"Well, Seto and I watched T.V. a lot when we were kids..." Yami looked up into his rearview mirror at Joey, hoping that would explain it.

"You guys realize that there's warnings at the beginning that say DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME!" Joey yelled waving his arms in the air.

Yami chuckled "Well, we used to do it in those rechargable cars as kids."

Joey shook his head in disbelief. "You two are crazy..."

"We get that a lot" Yami and Seto said at the same time. They looked at each other and started chuckling, Yugi giggled along with them.

**Me: Okay, so in all seriousness, please do NOT attempt what Yami and Seto just did at home... Could result in serious injury! These two are trained professionals... XD Anyway! Yes, Yami is a half vampire/half human. He's a vamp by night and a human by day :) you'll learn more the more we get into this story :) I hope you guys are liking this story :) remember to R&R.**


	2. Ch 2: The Truth

**Me: And we're back with chapter 2 of Starry Skies, I know, I know, I have a lot more fanfics I should be working on XD I will, once I think up something to put into them :P I promise.**

**Yugi: We know, you're really busy :) Take your time, your fans will patiently wait for you to return :)**

**Yami: As patiently as they can...**

**Me: -.-' shut up Yami... Anyway, I'm thinking up some pretty cool ideas for this story :P So I hope you guys enjoy**

**Yugi: Nickey doesn't own YGO :)**

**Yami: Remember to R&R ^_^**

**Starry Skies**

**Chapter 2**

**The Truth**

About ten minutes later they arrived at what Yugi and Joey could only assume to be Yami's house. Yami pushed a button on the roof of the truck and the garage door opened. Once he pulled the truck inside he made sure the door shut and shut the truck off. Yami opened the garage door and held it open for the others to exit. "Thank you" Yugi said smiling at Yami as he walked through the door.

"You're welcome" Yami said bowing his head to Yugi.

They walked up to the porch and Yami unlocked the door, stepping aside to let everyone in. Once inside Yami began turning on lights. Yugi noticed the curtains were all shut so no one could see in or out of the house. He turned to look at Yami and realized why the curtains were all drawn.

Yugi couldn't help but stare at Yami, he was handsome. Even though his looks were a lot like his own, Yugi thought Yami was the most gorgeous person he'd ever seen. He was tanned even though he was half vampire, his ears were pointed, his blonde bangs that framed his face were tucked behind his pointy ears. A few extra golden bangs were combed back with the rest of his hair. The ebony black seemed to shine in the lights of the house, his crimson red tips bringing his sparkling crimson red eyes to life. He stood just a little bit taller than Yugi, and he was in a black tank top, dark blue leather pants, black leather boots with silver designs on them, and two belts clung to his hips. Belt-like bracelets went around his wrists, and one was wrapped snuggly around his neck. His ears were pierced, two diamonds were in his earlobes while a golden hoop was wrapped around his left cartledge.

Yami caught Yugi staring at him, his mouth hanging open a little. A smile began pulling up the corners of his lips. He had to admire the little one. His bright amethyst eyes seemed to sparkle with desire, Yami could almost hear the younger one's heart rate increasing. Yugi was in a white dress shirt, it was untucked from his light blue jeans, black and white Nikes were on his feet, a black belt was looped through his belt loops, he had a blue jacket hanging over his arm. Yami smirked at Yugi and walked over to him. Yugi was obviously oblivious to the older one walking towards him, because he continued to stare with his mouth hanging open. Yami gently put his right hand under Yugi's chin before pushing it up and closing Yugi's mouth. "I wouldn't leave your mouth open for to long, you never know when you'll eat a bug" Yami said winking at Yugi.

Yugi blushed a bright red. Yami just smiled at him, he placed his hand gently on Yugi's cheek, he closed his eyes and hummed a little. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at Yugi. "It's really weird how here you are standing in front of one of the things you were taught to fear, but yet your heart rate is increasing because you're nervous around me, and not because you're scared."

"H-How do you know that?" Yugi asked tilting his head. He didn't realize it until it was to late, but he tilted into Yami's touch. The blush covered his cheeks once he realized what he did.

Yami chuckled, and slowly ran his hand down Yugi's cheek before dropping it completely. "I know because your heart beat is different when you're scared. Earlier, you were scared, because you didn't know what I was, once I told you your heartbeat went back to normal. Now its different than it was then."

"Oh." Yugi tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice. Why did he want Yami's hand on his face again? Why did he get a rush around this guy? Was it because this wasn't right? Or was it something more? Yugi shrugged it off for the time being.

"Well, I'm sure you guys are tired, so I'll give you a quick tour before you guys go to bed." Yami said "This is the kitchen, you see something you want? You can have it, I don't care. Help yourselves." He walked out of the kitchen and into the next room "This is just kind of a random room. I dunno, I don't use it, I think it's supposed to be like the dining room or something? Maybe?" Yami shrugged and continued on "This is the living room. Watch whatever the hell you want, flat screen there, recliner there, chairs there, and a couch is over there" Yami said pointing out all the furniture. They turned and walked back through the dining room to the stairs. "Up here is the bedrooms" Yami said while walking up the stairs. "This middle room I don't use, but I have an air mattress that I can set up for you guys, or theres a shit load of blankets and pillows in the closet over there you can use, that room there to the right is a guest bedroom, you guys can use it, or you guys can sleep out here, I don't care. My room is right back there" Yami said pointing to a room at the back of the room they were currently in. "If you need me, I'll either be in there or I'll be downstairs. Any questions?"

"Just one" Yugi said.

Yami turned and raised an eyebrow "Hm?"

"Where's the bathroom?" Yugi said smiling.

Yami facepalmed realizing his mistake. He smiled and scratched his head sheepishly. "Guess I left that out huh?"

"Yep"

Yami smirked at Yugi "Anything to point out my mistakes huh?"

Yugi grinned, flashing his sparkling white teeth. Yami chuckled. "Okay smart ass, the bathroom is down the stairs and at the left of the dining room. Theres also one through the kitchen."

"Thank you" Yugi said smiling.

"I have a feeling you get beat up a lot..." Yami said. Yugi grinned again, a sweatdrop on the side of his head. "You keep that up, you're gonna get beat up here too." Yami said before walking over to the stairs. "Well, goodnight everyone." Yami waved as he walked down the stairs.

"Wait, aren't you going to bed?" Joey asked.

"Now if I did that I'd be stuck in this form for a while." Yami chuckled "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything but sit down here and watch T.V. until the sun comes up. Then I'll sleep for a little while."

"It's like five in the morning!" Joey looked shocked.

"Yeah, I'm aware. And the sun rises at seven. I'll go to bed then." Yami smiled before continuing on down the stairs.

Yugi, Joey, and Seto pulled out some blankets and pillows before laying down. It didn't take long before Joey and Seto were out. Yugi kept tossing and turning, he just couldn't get comfortable. He sighed and sat up. He looked around the room and wondered if Yami had gone to bed yet. He decided to go downstairs and find out.

Yugi tiptoed around Joey and Seto, careful not to wake them up. He continued to tiptoe down the stairs and through the dining room. He walked quietly towards the living room, searching for any sign of Yami. He spotted Yami sitting over by the window. His head peeking out the curtains resting in his palms. Yugi was about to say something but Yami spoke first. "Can't sleep?" Yugi jumped a little. Yami pulled his head out of the curtains "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Uh, it's okay, you just startled me is all" Yugi said.

Yami moved over and sat on the light blue couch, patting the cushion next to him for Yugi to come sit by him. "What's on your mind?"

"I dunno, I guess I'm just scared, or worked up. I don't know" Yugi sat beside Yami and decided at that minute that his hands were more entertaining.

"I think you just need something to calm your nerves. How about some chamomille tea?" Yugi looked up and was met with a gentle, understanding smile.

Yugi smiled and nodded "That sounds good about now."

Yami chuckled "Okay, I'll go make you a cup."

Yugi stood and followed Yami to the kitchen. A few minutes later Yami handed Yugi a warm cup of chamomille tea. "Be careful, it might be a little hot." Yugi nodded and slowly sipped his tea. Yami smiled a warm, caring smile "Good?"

"Mhmm" Yugi hummed.

Yami chuckled then turned and left the kitchen headed for the living room again. He only had twenty more minutes before he could finally rest. The day was beginning to take its toll on Yami, and he didn't need to fall asleep right now. He sat down in one of the chairs, stretching, his back popped. He turned his head and popped his neck before stretching his legs and popping his knees. "Feel better yet?" Yugi giggled coming back into the living room.

Yami chuckled "A little, I'll feel better once I'm able to go to sleep."

"Why can't you sleep now?"

"Because I won't change back if I'm asleep."

"So you have to be awake to change from human to vampire and back again?"

"No, only to change back to human from vampire."

"Well, that's kind of dumb..."

Yami chuckled "Yeah, yeah it is."

"So how much longer do you have to wait?"

Yami looked down at his watch "Bout ten more minutes."

"Yug! There you are!" Joey yelled coming into the living room, Seto on his heels.

"Where the heck did you think I went?" Yugi asked raising an eyebrow.

Yami chuckled at Yugi's facial expression. "I thought you went to the bathroom, but then you didn't come back."

Yugi giggled. "I came down here because I couldn't sleep, so Yami made me some tea, and we've just been talking."

"Oh" Joey scratched his head sheepishly.

Yugi looked at the clock on the wall "Just five more minutes huh Yami?" Yugi asked sitting in the other chair.

Yami looked at his watch "Yep, just five more minutes." He leaned back in his chair.

'Poor guy, he looks exhausted' Yugi thought to himself.

Joey noticed Yugi staring at Yami and looked to see what he was staring at. Yami had dark lines under his eyes. 'Poor fella, he's exhausted. He looks like he's about to crash.'

Yami's clock dinged once it read seven. Yugi, Joey and Seto were watching Yami and noticed his pointy ears beginning to round and shrink. Yugi's eyes widened and he couldn't help but get closer. A closer look showed Yami's fangs retreating back, his nails shortening, his pupils were rounding out from their previous diamond shape. Yami's ears still had a bit of a point when Yugi's curiousity got the best of him. He reached up and touched Yami's left ear with his right hand. Yugi felt Yami's ear rounding out, Yami's eyes were half lidded and he was relaxed against Yugi's touch. As Yami's ears returned back to normal his bangs shifted back down towards his face, no longer held back by his ears. Yugi slowly lowered his hand "That was so cool" Yugi said softly, noticing Yami's eyes closing slowly. "Yami?" Yugi whispered. Getting no answer Yugi poked Yami gently on the arm.

Seto chuckled. "You're not getting him up Yugi. Here, I've got 'im" Seto walked over and picked Yami up out of the chair. Yami didn't even stir at all. Seto carried Yami up the stairs, careful not to hit his head on the wall or railing. "Yugi, will you get the door?" Seto whispered. Yugi nodded and opened the door to Yami's room, holding it open for Seto. Seto turned sideways to guide Yami's limp body into the room. He laid Yami down gently on the bed, his head on the pillows, and covered him up. "There" Seto said "Now he'll sleep peacefully."

"Goodnight Yami" Yugi whispered.

Yugi yawned and Seto chuckled "Looks like that chamomille tea is working." Yugi nodded sleepily "C'mon, let's get you to bed too." Seto put a hand on Yugi's back and guided him back to his bed of blankets.

Yugi curled up in his blankets, burying his head in his pillow. "Goodnight you guys" he said through a yawn.

"Goodnight Yug" Joey said smiling at his sleepy best friend.

"Goodnight Yugi" Seto said quietly.

Joey cuddled into Seto and the two of them fell asleep. They'd wake up later that day, for now, they were going to enjoy a good... Morning's sleep...

**Me: Well, it's not like it could be called a good nights sleep XD It was seven in the morning XD lol! Anyway! I hope you guys are enjoying this story as well :) *waves* Goodbye guys! ^_^**


	3. Ch 3: Wake up Call

**Me: Ready? Set? GO! lol! Chapter 3 of Starry Skies :P I hope you guys are enjoying this story, I've noticed I'm getting more followers :) Welcome to everyone who recently started following me :) *waves* Take it away boys!**

**Yami: Nickey!**

**Yugi: Doesn't!**

**Yami: Own!**

**Yugi: YGO!**

**Me: And now that everyone has a headache from switching between your guys' voices :P lol!**

**Yami: Read on!**

**Yugi: And enjoy! :)**

**Starry Skies**

**Chapter 3**

**Wake up Call**

Yugi woke up around one in the afternoon. Seto and Joey began to stir next to him. "Morning you guys" Yugi said.

"Morning Yug" Joey said through a yawn.

"Good morning Yugi" Seto said stretching.

"You think Yami is up yet?" Yugi said cheerfully bouncing up out of bed.

Seto chuckled "I doubt it, but why don't you go and see if he is and I'll get started on breakfast."

"Okay!" Yugi bounced over to Yami's bedroom door. He opened it quietly and peeked inside. He couldn't see Yami anywhere, so he walked into the room. He looked all around the room. "Yami?" He whispered quietly.

The piled up blankets on the bed moved. Yugi giggled 'He must still be asleep.' Yugi walked over to the bed and sat on his knees beside it. He propped his elbows up on the bed and rested his head in his hands. He couldn't see Yami at all, but he knew he was in this tangle of blankets somewhere.

Yami began turning and groaning. Yugi giggled quietly, watching Yami struggle to get out of the blankets. Yami popped his head out of the blankets and slowly opened his right eye sleepily. He furrowed his eyebrows and blinked one more time before looking at Yugi. "AHHH!" Yami screamed jumping backwards and off the bed. "ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Yami yelled sitting up on the other side of the bed.

Yugi grinned "Nope, just waiting for you to get up..."

Yami looked at Yugi and his face dropped "And you couldn't have just woke me up like a normal person?"

"Nah, that wouldn't have been as much fun" Yugi said still grinning.

"And wipe that damn grin off your face. I just fell from my bed in a tangle of blankets and you act like nothing happened."

"You're cranky when you wake up."

Yami looked at Yugi as if he had shot someone "YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME! DOESN'T THAT GIVE ME A REASON TO BE CRANKY?!"

"Jeesh, quit yelling... Cry baby..."

Yami puckered out his lips to a pouty face "I am not a cry baby" he mumbled.

Yugi fell backwards in a fit of giggles. "Your pouty face is hilarious!"

Yami narrowed his eyes at the smaller one laying on the floor in a fit of giggles. "I'll show you hilarious!" Yami growled jumping across the bed. He landed on Yugi and began tickling him.

"Ha-ah Y-Yami, n-no st-stop ha ha! Yami! N-no! Ha ha!" Yugi squirmed in Yami's grasp trying to escape the tickling torture.

"Not so hilarious now is it?" Yami said chuckling.

"Ya-Yami st-op ha ha! Th-that ti-tick-les!" Yugi hiccuped through his giggles.

"Ha ha" Yami laughed with Yugi. Yami quit tickling Yugi so Yugi could catch his breath. Yugi couldn't stop giggling though.

"Oh... My... Goodness... Ha ha! That.. was.. Ha! Terrible... Hehe!"

"I quit tickling you yet you can't stop laughing" Yami chuckled.

Yugi blushed, "Uh, Yami... you're um... you're sitting... on me..."

Yami's eyes widened then he looked down and blushed. "R-Right, sorry about that..." Yami got up off Yugi and reached down to grab Yugi's hand. Yugi bounced up while holding onto Yami's hand. Yugi accidently knocked Yami over and they both toppled onto the bed.

Yugi and Yami's eyes widened and they both blushed. "Uh, s-sorry" Yugi said scratching his head sheepishly.

"Uh, no, th-that was, uh, my fault.." Yami said. He kept staring at Yugi, he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to push him off, but he didn't want it to be awkward between the two of them. So he just laid there and waited for Yugi to get up on his own.

Yugi couldn't stop staring at Yami. His crimson red eyes were glittering with mystery, excitement, happiness, and something else, but Yugi couldn't figure out what it was. While they were staring neither had noticed that they had begun to get closer. Yami was now leaning on his elbows, Yugi had his arms down on either side of Yami. It was like one was a magnet, and the other was something metal, they just kept pulling each other in. "Hey Yami, Seto wanted me to..." Joey trailed off once he saw Yugi sitting on Yami and how close they were.

The two of them snapped out of their trance and blushed at their closeness. "Uh, s-sorry" Yugi said, backing away slowly. He didn't miss the saddening glint in Yami's eyes once he had gotten up.

"Did I, uh, interrupt sumthin?" Joey asked confused.

Yami sat up on the bed. "No Joey, you didn't interrupt anything. What'd you say Seto wanted?"

"Oh, uh, yeah... I forgot now..." Joey shook his head, shrugged his shoulders, and turned to leave.

Yami started chuckling "I guess maybe I should go and see what he wanted."

"Yeah, cuz appearantly my memory is shot" Joey chuckled sheepishly.

Yami smiled at Joey "It's okay Joey, I'm the same way."

Yami got up off the bed, Yugi stood there for a minute, thinking about the look of disappointment in Yami's eyes. 'Did he WANT me to kiss him?'

"Yugi are you coming?" Yami asked popping his head back in the room snapping Yugi out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, coming!" Yugi said following Yami out of the room.

Yugi kept thinking about the disappointment in Yami's eyes. He just couldn't quit thinking about it. It looked like Yami was heart broken because Yugi hadn't kissed him. Did Yami think that Yugi didn't want to kiss him? Yugi looked up at Yami, Yugi really had wanted to kiss him, but he wanted it to be special, not just impulse. 'Maybe I should've just kissed him...' Yugi sighed and looked down at the ground once again.

Yami looked over at Yugi once he had heard him sigh. He noticed that Yugi was looking at the floor. 'Maybe he regrets almost kissing me...' Yami closed his eyes and glanced at the floor before he looked back up at his cousin. "What'd you need Seto?"

"Where's your coffee at?"

"Coffee? At one thirty in the afternoon?"

"Listen, if I don't have coffee soon, I'm going to go crazy."

Yami chuckled "Relax, I was only kidding. First cupboard there, top shelf." Yami pointed towards the cupboard above the stove.

"Thanks" Seto said grabbing down the coffee and fixing a pot.

"Not a problem" Yami said. He walked out of the kitchen, and into the living room. He sat down in a chair, and turned on the T.V. He wasn't really watching the T.V. though, he was busy thinking. 'I was so dumb, why didn't I just push him off of me?' Yami's chest hurt, and he just didn't understand what was going on. 'I only just met this guy, what the hell is wrong with me?!' A voice in his head kept telling him _'love doesn't make sense'._ 'Love, pft' Yami scoffed 'love doesn't exist for someone like me...'

Yugi noticed that Yami had left the kitchen. He walked out of the kitchen quietly and into the dinning room. He looked around into the living and saw Yami curled up in a chair. He looked deep in thought. His knees were drawn to his chest, his arms crossed over top, his head turned to the side on top of his arms. 'He looks sad, defeated...' The sight almost made Yugi cry, Yami looked broken.

Yugi, being the sweetheart that he is walked in to Yami. He wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and hugged him for all he was worth. "Y-Yugi?" Yami looked shocked, he definantly wasn't expecting this.

"Y-You just looked so sad..." Yugi said still holding on to Yami.

That little voice in Yami's head decided to pop back up at that minute. _'You were saying?'_ 'Oh shut up' Yami thought to the voice. "Thank you" Yami told Yugi.

"You're welcome" Yugi smiled, he had made Yami feel better, and that made him have that warm feeling inside.

Yugi pulled away and they smiled at each other. Yugi sat in the chair next to Yami's and the two of them sat and watched T.V. while Seto and Joey sat in the kitchen and enjoyed some coffee.

**Me: And that's the end of chapter 3 :) if ur still stickin with this story, well, kudos to you :D**

**Yugi & Yami: *waves* bye! :)**


	4. Ch 4: Going Out

**Me: And here's chapter 4 to Starry Skies. For those of you who have been following along on a lot of my stories, and you get confused like I do. Well, this is the one where Yami is half vampire, half human :)**

**Seto: Nickey doesn't own YGO or anything that belongs to YGO...**

**Me: O.O? Seto? When did you decide to do my disclaimer?**

**Joey: Seto left, he said he didn't care anymore...**

**Me: T.T What a jerk...**

**Starry Skies**

**Chapter 4**

**Going out**

It was about three in the afternoon, when the four sitting in Yami's house began to get bored. Joey sighed "isn't there anything we can do?"

"Well, I don't need to be here until about seven, so we have four hours to do something before I change again" Yami said, staring blankly at the T.V.

"Sounds good" Joey said getting up and stretching. "Let's go do something." Joey turned back towards the chair Yami was sitting in. "Hey! Where'd he go?"

"He left while you were standing up Puppy, don't you pay attention?" Seto said.

Yugi giggled "Yami said he needed to go get dressed."

"Wha'? Why didn't I hear 'im?" Joey asked.

"I dunno" Yugi shrugged.

Yami came walking back down a few minutes later. He was dressed in dark blue leather pants, a white untucked, button up dress shirt, the top two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had on a black choker, black wrist bands, black boots with silver belt designs on them, black belts around his hips, one through the belt loops, the other hanging loosely on his hips, his earrings glittering when the light hit them, he had sunglasses on the bridge of his nose, and he was currently combing his hair back.

Yami froze on the stairs when he felt people staring at him. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nope, just admiring how good you look" Yugi said winking with a grin.

"I'm going to punch that grin off your face" Yami said narrowing his eyes at Yugi.

"You told me that this morning when you fell out of bed because I 'scared you' as you said" Yugi said using air quotes.

"Really Yugi? Air quotes? Do people still do those?" Yami asked, his eyes still narrowed, but a brow was raised.

"I dunno, just seemed like the thing to do there" Yugi said shrugging.

"You are... Something else" Yami said shaking his head. Yugi grinned. "And there goes the grin again" Yami said smiling at Yugi.

Yami continued walking down the stairs combing his hair back. He put his comb down in the bathroom, and kept walking. He grabbed his keys off the table and started towards the back door. "Okay you guys ready?"

"Well, it's not like we had any clothes or anythin" Joey said.

"Right, I'll run you by where ever you need to go to get clothes" Yami said winking.

The four of them left, Yami stopped at Joey and Seto's place first. He and Yugi sat in the truck and waited for the two of them. Yugi climbed up in the front seat to talk to Yami while they waited. Yami leaned his seat back and folded his arms behind his head.

"Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Hm?" Yami hummed his eyes closed.

"Um, doesn't Seto have a little brother?"

"Yep."

"Where is he at?"

"Away on business with Seto's father."

"Oh."

Yami opened his right eye and looked Yugi up and down. "Why don't you tell me what's really bothering you" Yami said opening his eyes halfway and looking at Yugi.

"Huh?" Yugi blushed "Uh, n-nothing is, uh bothering me" Yugi swallowed hard "Wh-Why would you think something is bothering me?"

"Your body language says a lot for one. For two, you said um before you asked your question, which proves that that wasn't the question you really wanted to ask... Need I go on?"

"Uh... No..." Yugi looked over to his right and out the window. "No you do not need to go on."

"So" Yami grunted as he sat his seat back up. "What's on your mind?"

"It.. It's just..." Yugi turned back towards Yami. "How can we be so certain that those men won't come back? Joey and I are witnesses to their almost-crime. If they find us, they'll kill us."

Yami looked at Yugi and studied him for a minute. Yugi looked as if he were about to cry. Yami looked at Yugi seriously and grabbed Yugi's left hand with his right right. Yugi looked at their hands then looked at Yami, he noticed how serious Yami was. "Because I'll protect you Yugi. Seto wasn't lying that day, and I plan on sticking to my word. I'm going to protect you guys from those two men. No matter what the risks."

"Yami..." Yugi said quietly, the pink blush was still on his face.

"Alright Yami, we're ready to go" Joey said climbing in the back seat. Yami quickly let go of Yugi's hand so Joey and Seto wouldn't see them. Yugi held his left hand with his right hand, already missing Yami holding his hand.

Once Seto and Joey were in, Yugi gave Yami directions to his house. Once there, Yugi got out and went upstairs to get ready. Yami leaned his seat back once again, desperate to get some kind of sleep before tonight came. He didn't want to be as exhausted as he was this morning when seven a.m. rolled around. Yami closed his eyes and began to doze off. A few minutes later he felt hands on the back of his seat. When he opened his eyes he came face to face with Joey. Yami's relaxed lips turned into a frown, he narrowed his eyes and raised his left eyebrow. "Is there something I can help you with Mr. Wheeler?"

"Nah, not really."

"Then mind telling me why you woke me up?"

"Jus' tell me somethin Yami."

"What?" Yami asked closing his eyes once again.

"What do you really feel towards my best bud?"

Yami opened his eyes halfway. "Why does it matter Joey?"

"Because, I see how happy you are when he's around. How cranky you act when he annoys you-"

"Yugi doesn't annoy me..."

"So you DO feel somethin for 'im.."

Yami stayed quiet for a while. Joey opened his mouth to say something. "I don't know Joey" Yami finally said. "I dunno what I feel, all I know is, love doesn't happen for someone like me. And I'm not going to start believing that it will."

Joey was fixing to say something again, but just then Yugi climbed in. The spikes of his hair were a little droopy from being wet. "It is s-s-so fre-freak-ing c-c-cold o-ou-t-t th-ther-ere..." Yugi said shivering.

Yami smiled and chuckled, shaking his head. "Heat helps." He reached forward and turned on the heat in the truck. "You know, the clue is, to wait until night time when you're already inside and not planning on going out anywhere before you get a shower in this kind of weather."

"Y-You wa-wan-na kn-know wh-what th-the next cl-clue is?" Yugi tried to threaten, but his chattering teeth just made it funny.

"You're not very threatening when you're trembling like a leaf" Yami said chuckling.

"Sh-sh-ut u-up!" Yugi glared at Yami, as best that his trembling little body would let him.

Yami busted out laughing "You're so funny when you try to be threatening. One, your eyes are to innocent to be anywhere near threatening. Two, chattering and shaking like a leaf isn't really intimidating. And three, you're short, there really isn't much that you can do to me."

"A-an-d f-fiv-ve, sh-shu-t u-up a-an-nd dr-dri-ve do-wn th-the ro-ad..." Yugi was beginning to warm up, but he just couldn't get warm enough.

Yami smiled over at Yugi and reached across him to his door. "Wh-wha-at ar-re yo-you do-ing?" Yugi asked.

"Helping you, now shut up." Yami clicked a button on the door and a few lights came on.

"Do-n't te-tell m-m-me t-t-to sh-ut-" Yugi stopped once he felt his seat warm up.

"Better?" Yami asked.

"B-bet-ter" Yugi said, he closed his eyes and relaxed.

"Good, now get your seat belt on."

"I don wanna" Yugi mumbled. He was so comfy, warm, and relaxed right now, his whole body felt like goo.

Yami groaned and reached across Yugi. He pulled his seatbelt down and around him, and fastened him in. "There. Jeeze."

Yugi stuck his tongue out at Yami. He went to pull his tongue back in but the tip of it still remained out. Yugi hadn't realized how tired he really was.

"Hey Yug! Isn't that Ryou and Malik?" Joey asked.

"Where?" Yugi asked sitting up in his seat.

"Well, that didn't take much" Yami mumbled earning him an elbow in his arm. "Hey!"

"I heard that" Yugi said quietly.

Yami smiled and shook his head "Of course you did..."

"Hey, that is them. Yami, pull over right there!" Yugi said pointing to an empty spot along the side of the road.

Yami sighed and pulled over, he picked up his pop and took a drink. "Hey bitches!" Yugi yelled. Yami swallowed the pop in his mouth and started coughing and choking. Yugi turned towards Yami and saw the smile on his face. "Are you okay?" Yami gave Yugi a thumbs up, still coughing. Once he had quit coughing he put his face in his hands and started laughing. "What is wrong with you?" Yami just shook his head.

"Hey Yugi!" Ryou said in his british accent.

"Hi Yugi!" Malik said waving at his friend.

"Hey you guys!" Joey yelled from the back seat.

"What are you guys up to?" Yugi asked.

"Not much, just walking around, looking for something to do" Ryou said.

"Who's the hottie with the body over there in the driver seat Yugi?" Malik said in a teasing tone.

Yugi blushed. "Th-this is Yami you guys. Yami, this is Ryou and Malik."

Yami still had a smile on his face and was barely able to control his laughter, so he just waved.

"What is so funny?" Yugi asked, he was so confused.

Yami leaned his head back on his seat and looked out his window, he started laughing again. He just kept laughing quietly and shaking his head.

Yugi did a pouty face "I have no idea what he is laughing at. Anyway. I love your new coat Ryou."

"Really? Well thank you Yugi. Malik said it looks feminine." Ryou was wearing a long grey, fleece button up coat, with a blue scarf around his neck, light blue blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"I don't think it looks feminine. It looks fine on you" Yugi said smiling.

Ryou turned to Malik and stuck his tongue out. "Told you so."

Malik narrowed his eyes at Ryou "How about I punch you in the kidneys, then we'll see who's telling who."

"Hm?" Ryou was looking towards Yami "Yugi, did your friend over there fall asleep?"

"Huh?" Yugi looked over at Yami, he had his arms crossed behind his head, and it looked like his eyes were closed.

"Should he be driving with how tired he looks?" Malik asked.

"Looking tired and being tired are two different things" Yami said making them all jump. "A closer look would've shown you my eyes weren't completely shut. I was just looking down."

"Wow, hot bod, and a hot voice." Malik said, he leaned into Yugi and whispered in his ear "Better not let this one get away..."

Yugi looked at Malik, his eyes wide. Malik stuck out his tongue and winked. "Not funny Malik.. Just not funny."

"Why don't we all go shopping? Serenity, Tristan and Tea are all waiting for us in the mall by the fountain" Ryou said.

"Sounds good. What do you say Yami?" Yugi asked turning to Yami.

Yami looked at Yugi out of the corner of his eye, his brows furrowed and a frown on his face. Yugi gave him puppy dog eyes and Yami rolled his eyes. "Fine. Just stop looking at me like that" Yami groaned.

Yugi grinned "Yay!"

"And there goes the grin" Yami mumbled shutting his truck off and rolling up Yugi's window.

Yugi winked at Yami and Yami raised a brow. The friends all piled out of Yami's truck, Yami locking it as he walked away. Yami put his sunglasses down and his hands in his pockets. Yugi smiled up at Yami as they walked down the sidewalk towards the mall. Yami couldn't help but smile back. "So, are you going to tell me what you were laughing at earlier?" Yugi asked.

"I've just never heard you cuss before, I thought it was funny" Yami said smiling.

"I cussed?" Yugi asked. He thought back for a minute "Ohhh! I said hey bitches didn't I?"

Yami laughed quietly "Oh my Ra... Wow..." Yami shook his head "You truely are, somethin' else Yugi."

Yugi grinned and giggled "I know." Yugi slowly wrapped his arm around Yami's. Yami bent his elbow so Yugi could get a better hold on it. Yugi smiled up at him and Yami smiled back.

_'Yeah. Love sure doesn't exist for you' _Yami rolled his eyes mentally at the voice in his head. 'It's just holding on to me, it's not like we're together or anything...' _'Think what you will...'_ the voice sang in his head.

**Me: lol Yami has voices in his head XD A lot like me when I'm super duper sleepy XD rofl! So... There was a blizzard, and I'm trapped inside. That's good news for you guys though, because that means that you guys will get more updates once I'm able to get internet XD Until next time *waves* goodbye! :)**


	5. Ch 5: Mall of Tension

**Me: Hey there guys and gals. This story is moving right along... Prolly because it has been in my head for so long... XD Maybe I should start doing this more often.**

**Yami: Then you'll just forget about it...**

**Yugi: Sorry to agree Nickey but he has a point... ^^'**

**Me: Yeah, I know... ANYWAY! Onward to chapter 5 of Starry Skies!**

**Yami: And remember!**

**Yugi: Nickey doesn't own YGO or any YGO characters :)**

**Me: Another note here, the voice in Yami's head is supposed to be italicized, but sometimes it just doesn't want to go into italics, so I'm terribly sorry if there's a random line in ' these things and not italicized, it is that voice in Yami's head. Pay attention to it, it does play a bigger role later on in the story :)**

**Starry Skies**

**Chapter 5**

**Mall of Tension**

Ryou and Malik were first to enter the mall. Tristan, Serenity and Tea were all standing over by the fountain in the middle. Seto and Joey followed in after Ryou and Malik, Joey holding Seto's hand. Yami followed in, Yugi still clung to his arm. Once inside Yugi felt Yami freeze and go tense, Joey turned and noticed the two of them stopped. Joey and Seto turned and walked back next to the two. "Yami? What is it?" Seto asked.

"Her" Yami said motioning towards Tea.

"You know Tea?" Yugi asked.

"I know her mother. She looks exactly like her" Yami explained. He noticed Ryou and Malik turning the group towards them. "Listen to me, all of you. My name is Atem, it's important that you remember that and not call me Yami. Understand?"

They all nodded, they didn't understand why Yami was acting that way, but he acted like his life could depend on what they told her his name was. "Hey guys" Tea greeted as they joined them.

"Hey Tea, Tristan, Serenity. This is Atem" Yugi said smiling.

"Yugi, I thought you said his name was Y-" Ryou began but Yugi clapped a hand over his mouth.

"That's... His middle name, he doesn't like other people knowing it. That's why he's been scolding me the whole way over here. So Ryou, Malik, it'd be great if we don't mention that name. He doesn't like it" Yugi explained quickly smiling.

Yami sweat dropped and wrapped an arm around Yugi. "Great cover up" Yami whispered.

"You didn't really give me much to work with" Yugi whispered back. "Anyway! Atem, this is Joey's sister Serenity, Tristan, and Tea."

"Well it's nice to meet you guys" Yami said.

"It's nice to meet you too Atem" Serenity said smiling.

"So Yugi, is this your boyfriend?" Tea teased.

Yami blushed and so did Yugi. "N-No, we're friends..." Yugi said.

_'That blush just proves that he wants to be your boyfriend...' _The voice in Yami's head sang. 'Don't you have something else to do?' Yami thought back to the voice. _'You realize you're arguing with yourself right?'_ 'Shut up!'

"Y-Atem?" Yugi looked up at Yami.

"Hm?" Yami asked after shaking his head.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Uh, no sorry, I was spacing out."

"I asked if you were ready to go shopping."

"Oh, yeah, sure why not."

The group of friends began walking through the mall. 'What is with Yami?' Yugi thought.

Yugi slowed his pace and slowed Yami with him. Before the others could notice that the two of them were slowing down Yugi dragged Yami into the nearest store. Luckily it was a clothing store, so Yugi had plenty of places to hide. He dragged Yami back to the changing rooms, shutting and locking the door. "Yugi what are you doing?" Yami whispered. _'Ooooh Kinkay'_ 'Shut up!'

"I want answers!" Yugi whispered.

Yami swallowed hard "Uh, what?" he whispered.

"Why do you have to be called Atem in front of Tea?"

Yami sighed "Tea's mother is a vampire hunter. They both know me in my vampire form but they don't know that I turn into a human during the day. They know my name is Yami though, so I have to keep them confused, by you guys telling them my name is Atem."

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

"Because I didn't know that she was in your group of friends."

"And what about us Yami?"

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"You and me! What about that? You act so flustered around me, and you space out every time that I say something about us..."

"Yugi, I-" There was a knock at the door.

"Atem? Yugi? Are you guys in there?"

"Yeah, we'll be out in a minute. Atem, I don't think you should change your style. I like the leather pants, and untucked shirt."

Yami's face dropped. "Jee thanks Yugi, glad I could ask your opinion..."

Yugi shrugged and mouthed sorry, all I had. Yami just gave him the thumbs up. The two of them walked out and the whole group of friends were standing there. "Just friends huh?" Tea giggled.

"Nothing happened" Yugi said blushing.

"Atem's face says otherwise..." Tea said pointing at Yami.

Yugi's eyes widened and he looked at Yami. Yami had his head turned away, his hand up to his face hiding his blush. "Atem?" Yugi said poking Yami in the side.

"Yeah?" Yami said quietly.

"Is there any reason why you're as red as a tomato?"

"No, not really" Yami said shaking his head.

Yugi turned to stand in front of Yami. He lifted Yami's hand enough to see his eyes. He smiled up at Yami. "Are you embarrassed?" Yugi teased.

Yami looked down at Yugi and put his forehead on his. "I am going to kill you" Yami whispered.

"Promise?" Yugi asked grinning.

"And wipe that damn grin off your face" Yami said chuckling.

"I thought you liked my grin" Yugi pouted.

Yami just smiled and shook his head, his face returning back to it's normal color. "Didn't we come here to shop?"

"Right! Let's get moving then!" Yugi said wrapping his arm through Yami's.

"You just love to hang on to me don't you?" Yami taunted.

"I like to make sure you stay here and shop with me" Yugi said grinning at Yami.

"Riiight, you keep telling yourself that" Yami said winking at Yugi.

Yugi smiled and blushed, laying his head on Yami's shoulder.

The group of friends walked out of the store and back into the hallway of the mall.

"Well I'll be damned if it isn't Mr. Sennen." The group of friends turned around and saw Yami smile before he to turned around.

"Well son of a bitch if it ain't Mr. Devilin" Yami chuckled.

"Sup you crazy ass son of a bitch?" The black haired man said.

"Not much Duke, where the hell have you been hiding at?" Yami hugged the guy now identified as Duke.

"Oh you know, here there and everywhere. Where the hell have you been hiding at Atem?" Duke winked at Yami, and Yami chuckled.

"You know how I am, I stay hidden. Where's the others at?"

"Well, Mai should be coming, Marik and Bakura were supposed to be here waiting, I'm sure that they're off blowing something up. Who's your friends here?"

"Oh, this is Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Serenity, Ryou, Malik, and you remember my cousin Seto right?" Yami pointed out each of them.

"Well, its nice to meet you all, and Seto it's great to see you again." Duke went over and shook hands with Seto.

"Everyone, this is my best buddy Duke. We've known each other since we were kids, our parents were really close" Yami said smiling.

"Best buddy? More like brother from another mother" Duke chuckled wrapping an arm around Yami's shoulders.

"And father" Yami chuckled with him.

"Right" Duke said nodding.

/So what's the story here?/ Duke asked Yami.

/The girl Tea, her mother is a vampire hunter. So watch your back./ Yami said back.

/Roger that, I'll inform the others./

/Appreciate it./

Duke unwrapped his arm from around Yami. "Well Tems, I'm headed outta here, I gotta go find the others and let them know that I found you." Duke grabbed Yami's hand with his and wrapped his other arm around him. /Don't worry, I'll take care of it./

/Thanks./ "I'll catch ya later Duke, it was great seeing you again." Yami waved at his best friend as he jogged off.

Yugi latched on to Yami's arm again. "Why haven't you mentioned him before?" Yugi asked.

"You never asked" Yami told him.

"Right. Well, shall we continue on our shopping spree?" Yugi asked.

"You got it" Yami winked at Yugi.

They turned and got ready to carry on. Yugi caught Yami looking back to where Duke had taken off to. "Atem?" Yugi said quietly.

"Yeah?" Yami asked still looking over his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Yugi. I'm okay" Yami said. 'Good luck Duke..' Yami thought quietly. He turned towards Yugi and smiled. "C'mon" Yami said wrapping his right arm around Yugi's shoulders "let's go shopping."

Yugi smiled brightly at Yami. "Okay" He said wrapping his left arm around Yami's stomach.

"You know, if someone were to see us now, they'd get the wrong idea" Yami whispered over to Yugi.

"Let them think what they want. I don't care as long as you don't" Yugi whispered back smiling up at Yami.

Yami smiled back at Yugi, hugging him close. The group of friends carried on through the mall. They went to clothing stores, and tried on different outfits, giggling when someone would come out in a goofy outfit. Everyone but Yami and Seto were going in and out of the changing rooms. Joey grabbed Seto and threw him an outfit to try on. Seto did so, but wasn't smiling about it. "Don't be such a sour puss Seto" Joey chuckled, walking over to Seto.

"C'mon Atem, you're next" Yugi said giggling.

"Oh no, no no no no no" Yami said waving his hands at Yugi.

"Oh yes Mr. Atem, let's go, into the changing room" Yugi giggled pushing Yami into the changing room.

"Oh c'mon Yugi, I'm in leather pants" Yami whined.

"You got them on, I'm sure it won't be to hard to get them off" Yugi said smiling at Yami.

Yami sighed and looked at his watch. "Uh, Yugi, can I have a word with you?"

"What is it?" Yugi whispered poking his head in the changing room.

"It's six thirty. The sun goes down in thirty minutes. I still have to get out to my truck and get home, before I'm busted" Yami whispered.

"Oh my gosh, I almost forgot. Let's get outta here" Yugi whispered.

"Hey, is everything okay you guys?" Tea asked.

"Yeah, Atem isn't feeling to good you guys, I'm gonna walk him out to his truck and make sure he gets home" Yugi said turning to his friends.

"Okay, you need any help?" Tea asked.

"No, we'll be okay." Yugi turned back towards Yami "Come on Atem, lets get you home."

Yami put his arm around Yugi, and held his face down. "Thanks Yugi" Yami said.

"You're welcome, c'mon, lets get you outta here." Yugi led Yami to the doors of the mall that they had entered through. The sun was barely visible.

"Oh no" Yami whispered.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"We're about to have a big problem..." Yami said looking over at the nails on the hand that was around Yugi's shoulders.

Yugi followed his gaze and saw that his nails were growing. "Y-Yami?"

"We have to hurry. I don't have much time left" Yami whispered.

"Yugi! You forgot your bags!" Yugi turned around and saw Tea running towards them.

"Shit" He cursed under his breath.

"Hey, where'd Atem go?" Tea asked as she came running over.

"Huh?" Yugi turned around and Tea was right, Yami was gone. "Uh, he said he felt like he was going to throw up, he took off running so that way he didn't throw up on anyone. I have no clue where he took off to."

"Oh, well, I just wanted to give you your bags, I'm headed home" Tea walked off and waved goodbye to Yugi.

Yugi's friends came walking out of the doors a little bit later. "Hey Yug, I thought you were takin Atem home" Joey said.

"He took off... I dunno where he went..." Yugi said sadly. 'He didn't even say goodbye...'

Yugi and his friends continued walking home in the dark, luckily they were all bundled up enough to stay warm. They turned down an alley that was a short cut to Seto and Joey's house. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" A voice behind them said. Seto, Joey and Yugi froze. The other friend's eyes widened and they stopped where they were. "You three from the other night, stay right where you are, the rest of you are free to go."

**Me: Oh shit... The bad guys have returned, and Yami is nowhere to be found! And what the hell is the story with Duke, Mai, Marik, and Bakura? Well, you guys will just have to wait until next chapter :) Sorry :P And I'll start off the next chapter with the paragraph above, its like a show that has a part 1 and part 2 :) It always starts with what happened last time :) Anyway R&R you guys :)**


	6. Ch 6: Double Danger

**Me: Aaaand we're back with chapter 6 to Starry Skies. When we left, Yami was nowhere in sight, and Yugi and his friends had just took a wrong turn into a lot of trouble. :)**

**Yugi: And now what are we going to do...**

**Me: Well, you'll find out this chapter Yugi :) Anyway! I just wanted to point somethings out.**

**The italics like this is the voice in Yami's head, it hasn't been identified as anyone yet and I'm not to sure if it will be.**

**/The text in the slash marks like this are conversations within the mind. I unfortunately, can not reveal anymore than that because it will ruin the story :)/**

**and I think that's it :) Onward with the story...**

**Yugi: And Nickey doesn't own YGO or any YGO characters.**

**Starry Skies**

**Chapter 6**

**Double Danger**

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" A voice behind them said. Seto, Joey and Yugi froze. The other friend's eyes widened and they stopped where they were. "You three from the other night, stay right where you are, the rest of you are free to go."

"We're not going anywhere until we're sure that our friends are safe" Ryou yelled.

"Then you're all a bunch of fools" the man growled.

The group of friends turned towards the man. They saw him lift a gun and heard it click. Yugi couldn't shake the feeling that even though this man had a gun pointed towards them, they were still safe. He remembered earlier, 'Yami took off... Is he... No way, he couldn't be... Could he?' Yugi decided to take his chances, he just hoped beyond hopes that this feeling was right. "I wouldn't pull that trigger if I were you" Yugi said, standing in front of all his friends.

"Oh yeah, and why not?" The man growled.

"Let's just say that I have a guardian that will rip you to pieces if you even think of hurting me" Yugi said smiling.

"Oh yeah? And who is that?" The man spat.

"That would be me" another voice growled. Yugi smiled and a wave of relief washed over him. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck, it was dark so no one else knew Yami's identity. "How did you know I was here?"

"One, you promised to protect me. Two, even though that man held a gun up to me, I felt safe. No one has ever made me feel as safe as you do. Three, I knew that you had to stay nearby. You were fixing to change, but you had to get out of Tea's sight." Yugi turned to face Yami "And you wouldn't have left without saying goodbye."

Yami smiled, his fangs glittering even without any light. His red eyes were glowing in the dark. "And you think that you can just approach Yugi and all of his friends and shoot them so long as I'm around" Yami growled, putting Yugi behind him protectively. "You're fucked up in the head if you think that I'll allow that."

"And you're fucked up in the head if you think that you alone can defend all those people."

Yami smirked "You see, that's where you're a dumbass. I'm not alone, I've never been alone. And by the tone of your voice, you're still not aware of what I am."

"What you are? What the hell are you talking about?" The man reached for a flashlight.

Yami's diamond shaped pupils narrowed along with his eyes. The man shined the flashlight on him, and dropped it as soon as he saw what Yami was. "What's the matter, you don't seem so brave now" Yami taunted.

"Wh-What the hell are you!?" The man practically screamed.

"Well, that all depends on you. If you leave my friends alone, I'm nothing. However, if you continue to mess with my friends, I'm your worst nightmare" Yami smiled showing his fangs, his eyes continuing to glow, even in the light beam from the flashlight.

"G-Get away from me!" The man screamed before he ran.

"Damn, I was really hoping he would stand up to me..." Yami snapped his fingers and kicked the snow.

Yugi launched forward and held on to Yami around his stomach. Yami chuckled "Yugi, what are you doing?"

"I'm so glad you're okay" Yugi said giggling.

"Did you really think that once he saw what I was he would try to hurt me?" Yami hugged Yugi chuckling. Yami looked up and saw the terrified looks in Yugi's friends' faces. "Uh, Yugi... We may have some explaining to do..."

Yugi turned and looked at his friends, "Yeah, yeah we may have some explaining to do."

Yami looked up and Yugi saw his ears twitch and felt his body tense. "We have to go, now!" Yami told them. He noticed that Yugi's friends weren't moving. "Listen, you guys have to trust me. I just saved your lives. You guys trusted me as Atem, now it's time that you trust me as Yami." They all exchanged worried glances. "Please" Yami begged.

They all nodded and Yami led them hurridly down the sidewalk. /Duke, where are you guys?/

/We're just above ya bro/ Duke said.

Yami looked up, and sure enough, he was met with four glowing pairs of eyes, one green, one purple, one lavender, and one brown. Yami smiled /Thanks guys/

/We've always got your back hun/ Mai said.

/You can always count on us/ Bakura said.

/And you can count on me to blow stuff up/ Marik chuckled.

/Yeah, we all know Marik. Anyway, we're headed to my place, follow me there, and cover me/ Yami said.

/Roger that/ They all said back.

Yami made all the friends hide in his truck, Yugi was in the passenger seat, Seto, Joey, and Serenity in the back, and Tristan, Ryou, and Malik in the trunk. "Hang on everyone" Yami said. He started up the truck and stomped on the gas, turning his truck around and headed for his house.

Once they arrived at Yami's house Yami began letting them out of the truck. Four shadows appeared by Yami's porch, they to had glowing eyes. Yugi froze where he was, as did all his friends. "It's okay, they're friends, they won't hurt you. You met Duke earlier." Yami motioned for Duke to come down by them. Duke slowly approached them and smiled.

"Y-You're like Yami" Yugi said.

"Thats right, I am, as are the other three up there" Duke said smiling.

"Mai, Bakura, Marik, come down here so they can see you" Yami yelled up to the other three.

The three walked towards the truck until they were in the light from the street. There was a female and two males. "You guys, these are my friends, Duke mentioned them earlier. The girl here is Mai, shes like a sister to me. And these guys are Bakura and Marik, they're the trouble makers of our group. They've been that way since they were kids." Yami chuckled and wrapped his arms around the two guys "But they've always been like brothers to me, and I wouldn't trade them for anything."

The group of friends smiled. "I'm Yugi, these are my friends, Joey, his sister Serenity, Tristan, Ryou, and Malik."

"I thought you said one of their friends was a hunter Yami" Mai said crossing her arms in front of her.

"She's the daughter of a hunter. No doubt that she's following in her mother's footsteps, and she isn't here. She left soon after I did" Yami explained looking at Mai.

"I see. Well, let's get everyone inside. It's pretty cold out here, and a few of them are shivering" Mai took her coat off and wrapped it around Serenity, smiling sweetly at her and guiding her to the house. "C'mon! Everyone inside!" She saw a few of them hesitating. "Now!"

Yami chuckled "Let me try this again... Everyone this is Mai, Mai is a no-bullshit-taking motherly woman that refuses to take no for an answer. If you guys don't WALK into that house, she will DRAG you into it" he said smiling.

The others sweat dropped but headed inside the house after Yami had unlocked the door. Yami headed back out the door. "Where is he going?" Yugi asked.

"He's just going to move the truck, the guys will be out there for a minute, but you guys should stay in here where no one can see you" Mai told him.

Yugi took a chair out of the dining room and moved it to the kitchen. He sat there and waited for Yami and the others to come back in. An hour passed and it was eight thirty at night. Yugi had laid his head on his arms on the back of the chair. He had fallen asleep facing the back of the chair, his feet planted firmly on the floor so he wouldn't fall.

Yami and the others entered the house five minutes later. Yami caught sight of Yugi and smiled. He walked over to him and placed his hand gently on his shoulder. "Yugi" Yami whispered. He shook Yugi gently "Yugi?"

"Mm?" Yugi lifted his head a little bit, turning it to face Yami before he laid his head back down, closing his eyes once again.

"Yugi" Yami whispered. "I'm gonna carry you upstairs and put you to bed okay? Yugi? Yugi, nod your head and let me know if that's okay."

"Not ri' now grammpa, 'm to tired..." Yugi mumbled.

Yami chuckled. "Okay, well you're to far gone." Yami picked Yugi up and walked him up the stairs. "Seto, will you and Joey show these guys around while I take the little one up to bed?"

"Sure thing Yam" Joey said.

Yami continued on carrying Yugi up the stairs. He grabbed some blankets and laid Yugi down. When he went to back away he found that he couldn't. Yugi had wrapped his arms around his neck and didn't seem to be letting go any time soon. "Yugi, you have to let me go" Yami whispered.

"I don't wanna let you go though" Yugi whispered. He opened his eyes and looked at Yami.

Yami raised his eyebrows for a minute, then he smiled. "Yugi..." he whispered.

"I wanna stay with you, I don't want you to go."

"I know you don't. But it's time for bed."

"Take me with you" Yugi whined.

Yami shook his head "Yugi, your friends are here, what are they gonna say?"

"I don't care, I just wanna cuddle" Yugi lifted himself up to Yami's shoulder and held on to him.

"And this is where we sleep at" Joey said coming up the stairs with everyone else. "Uh, Yami? Are we interrupting?"

"He won't let go, he said he wants to cuddle, and now he has a death grip on me" Yami whispered loudly.

"So cuddle with 'im, jeeze no one ever got hurt from a cuddle" Joey said rolling his eyes.

"Joey" Yami whined.

"Listen, it's only cuddling, its not like Yugi jumped on you and said 'Hey Yami let's fuck' he just wants to cuddle" Seto said.

"To be honest Yami, he's probably still a little shook up from that guy. They pulled out a gun and little Yugi had it in his face" Ryou said.

Yami's face dropped and he sighed. "Fine! But the first comment of 'how was your night' that comes out of anyone's mouth, the next time I turn this way, you are my dinner." Everyone laughed. "I'm serious, I will eat you."

"You should focus on that fine piece of dessert in your hand there first Yami" Marik chuckled.

"Cram it Marik!" Yami yelled. He picked Yugi up and carried him to his room. "Goodnight everyone" Yami said.

"Goodnight Yamiii" Everyone sang.

Yami rolled his eyes, but laid Yugi down on his bed. He went to stand back up but Yugi wouldn't let go. "Yugi, I'm right here, you're in my bed. I have to change, and go piss. Unless you want me to use you as a restroom, well, you have to let me go."

Yugi pouted "Fine." He let go of Yami and rolled over on his right side.

"Yugi, please don't be mad. I really have to piss. We're not even together and I feel terrible right now!" Yugi looked up at Yami, his eyes glittering, and an amused smile on his face. "You're an ass!" Yami walked out of the room, grabbing his clothes on his way out. He heard Yugi giggle as he left the room, which made him smile on the way to the bathroom.

He came back upstairs a few minutes later to find everyone passed out in the middle bedroom. He went in his own room where Yugi was waiting for him. He turned on his alarm for six thirty a.m. before crawling in bed. He thought Yugi was asleep so he laid down next to him and curled up to try and sleep. "This isn't cuddling you know" Yugi whispered.

Yami peeked his right eye open and saw Yugi looking at him with half lidded eyes and an amused smile. Yami lifted his arms a little "C'mere."

Yugi scooted closer to Yami wrapping his arms around Yami's neck, and Yami wrapping his arms around Yugi's middle. Yugi snuggled his head under Yami's chin. "Happy now?" Yami whispered.

"Much" Yugi whispered back. Yugi gently placed his left leg between Yami's legs, careful not to get to close to his genitals.

"Watch your knee there little one" Yami said.

"I know what I'm doin" Yugi mumbled sleepily.

Yami chuckled and nuzzled into Yugi's hair "Go to sleep Yugi."

"m'kay" Yugi whispered.

Yami and Yugi fell asleep cuddled close together. Neither of them moving a muscle in their sleep, with sweet dreams to follow.

**Me: Okay, these two are just friends for the time being. Remember that okay? :) lol Sweet little cuddling scene there :) Anyway! Until next chapter you guys :) *waves* Bye!**


	7. Ch 7: Saturday

**Me: Okay, and we left with Yami and Yugi cuddling. :) Just remember folks, they're just friends for now. :) Cuddling IS allowed with friends, sometimes cuddling is needed :) Anyway, heres chapter... um... SEVEN! yeah heres chapter 7 of Starry Skies :) I do not own YGO or any YGO characters :) All stories are being updated 1, 2, or 3 chapters :) Only cuz I didn't get to update them all week :P**

**Starry Skies**

**Chapter... 7**

**Saturday**

Yami's alarm went off at six thirty the next morning. He stretched and leaned over shutting off his alarm. He looked down and saw Yugi still latched on to him. He gently pryed Yugi off and got up, careful not to wake Yugi up. He walked out of his room and woke up Duke, Mai, Marik, and Bakura. The five of them went downstairs and waited for the sun to come up. Yami fixed a pot of coffee and tea. "There's coffee and tea in the kitchen, if you guys want any" Yami said walking back into the living room.

"I could go for a cup of coffee" Mai said getting up off the couch.

Bakura sighed and stood up from the chair "I think I could use some tea. Is it hot?"

"Just the way you like it" Yami said smiling at him. He noticed Duke and Marik hadn't moved yet. "There's also milk and orange juice, if anyone wants it."

"Woohoo I want some milk" Marik yelled getting off the couch.

"Shhh, Marik, the others are still sleeping" Yami scolded.

"Right, sorry. Woohoo milk" Marik whispered.

"I think I could go for a glass of orange juice" Duke said getting up from the recliner.

Mai came walking back in with her cup of coffee. "You always make the best coffee Yami" she said sipping her coffee.

"Thank you Mai" Yami said.

Bakura, Marik, and Duke came back in carrying their beverages a minute later. While they were all sitting there waiting for the sun to come up they heard movement on the stairs. Yami's ears twitched and he turned in his chair to see a very sleepy Yugi making his way slowly down the stairs. Yami's heart melted at the sight. Yugi was rubbing his eyes sleepily, his hair was a mess, his pajamas were a mess of wrinkles, and he was taking the steps one at a time, making sure both feet were on the same step and sturdy before he took another step.

Yami smiled and got up from his chair, sitting his coffee down on the stand beside his chair. He walked over to the stairway and held out his hands for Yugi to take. Yugi shook his head and put his arms up, reaching for Yami's neck. Yami shook his head and sighed, he picked Yugi up and carried him back to his chair. Yugi laid his head down on Yami's shoulder and closed his eyes again. **(I'm sorry, I had to put in a scene like this, Yugi would look so adorable like this!)**

/He loves you Yami, you know that right?/ Mai said.

/I know Mai... I know/ Yami looked down at Yugi who was resting peacefully on his shoulder. _'I thought love didn't happen for people like you...'_ the voice in Yami's head taunted. 'It's not love. He just needs me for comfort right now...' Yami knew down in his heart that Yugi couldn't love someone like him. He had a sad look on his face, a look of defeat. _'You say that. But everyone else sees how much you mean to Yugi.'_ Yami didn't have anything else to say to the voice. He just sighed and sat with Yugi holding on to him.

A few minutes later Yugi's friends all came down the stairs and walked into the living room. "There's coffee and tea in the kitchen, or milk or orange juice, whatever you would like, help yourself" Yami told them.

"Oh my goodness, Tèa has been blowing up my phone" Ryou groaned, sitting on the floor.

"What!?" Yami sat up and looked at Ryou.

"Tèa... Sh-She's been texting and calling me all morning" Ryou said.

"You didn't tell her where you were did you?!"

"N-No. Why?"

"Listen to me, all of you. I'm half vampire, half human, so are all my friends here. We go by a different name when we're human. Mine is Atem, and the others is the names I told you. They have different vampire names. Anyway! Tèa and her mother are vampire hunters, if you guys tell her where you are or tell her our secret, I can no longer protect you guys from the men that are trying to kill you." Yami explained to the group of friends.

"Really? T-Tèa is a vampire hunter?" Malik asked looking confused.

"Yes. Her mother is and there's no doubt in my mind that Tèa is following in her mother's footsteps."

"Then we'll keep your secrets. You guys saved our lives, and now we can return the favor" Ryou said. "We'll keep you guys safe from Tèa, as long as you guys keep us safe from those men."

"Thank you. All of you" Yami said quietly.

Yugi began to stir on his shoulder. He rubbed his eyes and sat up sleepily. Yami smiled at Yugi "Did you have a nice nap?" he asked.

"Mhm" Yugi hummed drowzily.

Yami ran a hand through Yugi's hair. "Your hair is a mess."

"Your nails are long."

"Only for a few more minutes."

Yugi looked up and noticed Yami's pupils were still in their diamond shape, his ears were still pointy, and his fangs were still showing. "What time is it?" Yugi asked finally able to open both eyes all the way.

"It is..." Yami looked up at the clock on the wall "Six fifty-seven a.m."

"Ugh!" Yugi groaned "Why are you up so early?!"

Yami chuckled "I told you why I had to be up Yugi, if I'm not up then I don't change back. You didn't have to get up just because I was up."

"You left and I got cold" Yugi pouted.

"Of course you did" Yami said, his face dropping.

Yugi sat back, his eyes half lidded. He looked at Yami and started playing with Yami's right ear with his left hand. "Any reason why you like my ears?" Yami asked.

"Just curious. They look so pointy, and so different, but they feel like normal ears."

"They're still my ears you know. They just change shape, they don't change what they're made of or anything."

"It's just different." Yugi whispered, playing with the tip of Yami's ear.

"Well, enjoy playing with it while you can, because the transformation has begun" Yami said holding up his hand. His nails were beginning to shrink. Yugi's friends were mesmarized, they hadn't seen anything like it. Yami's fangs shrank in next, followed by his ears, then his pupils rounded out.

"It is so cool watching you change" Yugi giggled.

Yami shook his head and laughed "You're incredible..."

"Thanks" Yugi said grinning.

"I have to admit, that was pretty cool" Ryou said.

Malik grabbed Yugi and pulled him to the other room. "Yugi, seriously? Hot bod? Sexy voice? Half vampire, Sexy as fuck! If you let this guy slip through your fingers I will punch you... Very hard... In the face... Every day... For the rest of your life... With a brick!" He whispered.

"Malik, if you hit me with a brick it technically wouldn't be punching me in the face..." Yugi pointed out.

"Do you want me to show you how?"

"Uh, no... But we're just friends... For now..." Yugi said with a mischevious grin.

"Ohhh snap!" Malik giggled. "You better claim that boy! And find something out about that Marik guy, he is gorgeous."

"Oh my goodness, Malik!" Yugi giggled.

"I am terrible aren't I?" Malik giggled with Yugi.

Malik placed his arm around Yugi and walked back into the living room. He stopped with Yugi standing next to Yami's chair. "What are you two doing?" Yami asked narrowing his eyes at them.

"Oh... Nothing" Malik said innocently. "Here, you can have your boy back." Malik gently pushed on Yugi and Yugi fell over the arm of the chair and into Yami's lap. The two of them blushed.

"Malik! You didn't have to push me ya know!" Yugi put his hand down on Yami's leg and pushed himself up. He looked at Yami who was looking between where his hand was and his face. "What?" Yugi asked.

"You got very close" Yami said looking at Yugi with his head bent partially down.

Yugi looked down and noticed that his hand was just centimeters away from the crotch of Yami's shorts. He blushed a bright red "whoops" Yugi said sheepishly.

Yami chuckled. "You're slowly moving towards that general area Mr. Motou, any closer and you're going to touch it. Last night, you almost kneed me there, today you almost hit me there with your palm. What's next?"

"I'll let you know when I get there" Yugi said grinning.

"Right" Yami said chuckling.

The others started laughing at the soon-to-be-couple-that-was-to-oblivious-to-see-what-was-right-in-front-of-them.

**Me: And that's where we'll stop chapter 7 :) I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Don't worry, at the end there will be a moral to this story. So keep on going ;) I promise it's worth it :)**

**Yugi: Remember to R&R :)**

**Yami: And you remember to watch your hands... *smirks***

**Yugi: You're not the boss of me! *grins and runs off***

**Me: Yep, completely oblivious... ;D**


	8. Ch 8: Obvious

**Me: Hey there, I see quite a few of you are loving these stories I'm writing 3 :D You guys have no clue how happy your reviews and followings are making me! :)**

**Yugi: And how crazy shit is about to get!**

**Yami: AIBOU!**

**Me: Bahahahaha! Omg, Yugi is so funny when he cusses :P**

**Yugi: Anyway, Nickey doesn't own YGO or any YGO characters :P**

**Starry Skies**

**Chapter 8**

**Obvious**

**(Lil note here, have you guys ever heard this song? The song Obvious... Ya know, its a great song :))**

"Well, now we're all awake, and we have NEW CLOTHES TO WEAR!" Malik cheered. "Yami, mind if I use your shower?"

"Of course not, go right ahead." Yami waved his hand towards the bathroom.

"Thanks, you're a doll, I'll only be a minute" Malik said smiling.

Yami turned and looked at Yugi who was still planted on his lap and raised a brow. "Is he always like that?"

Yugi giggled "Yes, yes he is." Yugi turned and looked at Marik, he remembered what Malik had said earlier. "So, Marik, what do you guys do?"

Marik raised a brow "What do you mean?"

"Ya know, you guys just kind of appeared out of nowhere, so what do you guys do?"

"Well, nothing really. Bakura and I mainly cause trouble for the vampire hunters. Only to keep them off our trail, not to harm them or anything."

Yami narrowed his eyes at Yugi. Yugi looked at Yami and smiled. "What are you up to?" Yami whispered to Yugi.

"What do mean?" Yugi whispered back.

Yami leaned in closer to Yugi "I'm watching you" he whispered.

"Better keep a good eye on me, 'cause I'll be running circles around you soon" Yugi said with a playful wink.

Yami's eyes widened and his mouth went into an o shape. **(Sorry, all I could use to describe what I was talking about.)** Yugi smiled and looked at Yami innocently as if nothing had happened. Yami's lips curved into a smile, and he narrowed his eyes at Yugi playfully. "Sometimes... I don't think I know you..."

Yugi giggled at Yami "Maybe you really don't know me" Yugi purred quietly to Yami, his eyes half-lidded.

Yami was suddenly feeling confined in his clothes. He visually gulped and his eyes widened a little, he felt his heartbeat speed up._ 'Someone needs to get to know this guy...'_ The voice in Yami's head purred. Yugi winked at Yami before continuing his conversation with Marik. Leaving Yami staring at him, his eyes slightly widened.

"WELL! WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK!?" Malik sang coming back in the living room. "Yami? Are you okay? You look like you're about to die..."

"He's okay, we just had a simple..." Yugi looked at Yami then back to Malik "Discussion of sorts.." Yugi finished smiling innocently.

Yami kept his head facing towards Yugi but looked at Malik out of the corner of his eye and smirked. "Yeah... A discussion of sorts..." He looked back towards Yugi who was grinning at him and chuckled. "You and that damn grin" he said shaking his head.

"But you love my grin" Yugi said smiling.

Yami chuckled. "Of cours-"

"Hellooo" Malik said waving his arms frantically "Flirt later! Answer my question now!"

"Needs more glitter" Yami said with a straight face looking at Malik.

Malik looked over at Yami, his mouth hanging open. Yami smiled before he broke out in laughter. "Oh you are such an ass!" Malik said slapping Yami playfully on the arm. "Yugi, get a hold on your boy toy there before he gets beat up."

Yugi rolled his eyes "Yami isn't my boy toy, but he is a jerk" Yugi giggled at the look Yami gave him. "It could use some more glitter, but I like it."

Malik smiled. Ryou walked over and looked Malik up and down. "I love the brown dress shoes, the black clingy pants with to many pockets, and the light purple button-up dress shirt, but I really must ask... Why are you so dressed up?"

"Yeah Malik, what's up with that?" Yami asked turning back to look at Malik.

"I GOT NEW UNDERWEAR!" Malik cheered before he turned around and pulled his pants down in the back showing off his new boxers.

"WHOA!" Yami yelled turning his head back the other way chuckling. Yugi and all his friends started laughing. "Boy he ain't shy about anything is he?!"

Yugi was in a fit of giggles on Yami's lap "No... No he is not..."

Malik chuckled and pulled up his pants. "Okay, I'm done celebrating" he said skipping over to sit on the couch.

Yami chuckled and shook his head, closing his eyes. "Malik, I thought Yugi was crazy... But you definantly take the cake."

"I'd eat it too if I knew where to find it" Malik said smiling.

Yami leaned over on the arm of his chair and laughed. "Oh my Ra... You guys are crazy..."

Yami sat back up, Yugi leaned back and laid his head over on Yami's chest. Yugi sighed and put on a pouty face. Yami leaned his head over and looked down at Yugi. "Something wrong?" Yami asked.

"Just bored" Yugi said shrugging.

"Well, why don't you go get dressed, I'll go get a shower, the rest of you can get changed, and we'll go do something once we've all gotten dressed."

"I don't wanna moooveee" Yugi whined.

Yami sighed, lowered his eyelids, and puckered his lips. "You always have to be difficult don't you?"

"No" Yugi said pouting.

"Right" Yami picked Yugi up as he stood.

Yugi screamed "Ah! Yami! Put me down!"

"Oh hush it and hold still" Yami chuckled. He slung Yugi over his shoulder as he continued to kick and scream. "Yugi is going upstairs to change, and I'll be back down in a minute to get a shower. If you have to use the bathroom it's recommended that you do it now."

"Yami! Put me down! I'm well capable of walking you know!" Yugi said pouting. He propped his elbow up on Yami's back, his hand resting under his chin.

"I know, but this is more fun" Yami chuckled.

Yami carried Yugi up the stairs and dropped him on his bed. Yugi landed on his butt with an 'oof.' "You're a jerk you know that?" Yugi said.

Yami leaned in dangerously close to Yugi, his face just inches from Yugi's. "And yet here you are" Yami growled down in his throat. Yugi's eyes widened and he gulped. Yami looked down at Yugi's lips then back up at Yugi. "Remember what you said earlier?" Yami's forehead was now against Yugi's.

"About what?" Yugi whispered.

"About how maybe I don't know the real you" Yami purred, their noses were touching.

"Oh, yeah. What about it?" Yugi whispered, his heart was racing, he feared it was about to pound out of his chest.

"Well, maybe YOU don't know the real me..." Yami leaned forward and almost put their lips together before he pulled away smirking, leaving Yugi there with his eyes half lidded and his lips out a little bit, still begging for a kiss. Yugi looked up at Yami, his mouth opened just a little bit, and his eyes opening back up completely. Yami winked at Yugi "I'm headed to get in the shower. You go ahead and get dressed."

Yami turned to leave the room, grabbing his clothes on his way out. "One more thing before you go Yami..." Yugi said with a smirk of his own. Yami turned back around and faced Yugi. Yugi slowly stripped his shirt off, and ran his hands slowly down his sides. "Now, uh, you can go have fun with that shower.." Yugi purred walking over and putting his finger on Yami's chest.

Yami's heart felt like it was struggling to beat, he swallowed hard enough that his chest heaved with it. His breathing was slow, and his eyes were wide. His clothes were feeling more and more uncomfortable, but he just gulped and sidestepped out of the room. Leaving Yugi standing there, a smirk on his face. Yugi winked at him as he turned to go shower. _'Was it just me, or was that about to get crazy?'_ 'Shut up! It wasn't about to get crazy. I was in complete control.' _'If you call that in complete control, I'd hate to see you out of control... I mean, did you see that guy's body?! Insert dreamy sigh here...'_ The voice in Yami's head sang. Yami sighed 'Don't you have anything better to do than to sit here and put THOSE images in my head?' _'No... Not really...'_ 'Didn't think so...'

Yami got in the shower, letting the water run over his body. He sighed 'Oh my Ra... What is this guy doing to me?' Yami groaned in his head.

Yugi got dressed a smile continued to dance on his lips. 'And so the game of seduction has begun...' Yugi thought deviously, a smirk finding its way on his face.

**Me: And let the game of seduction BEGIN! Lol! I hope you guys are ready for this. Yami and Yugi are getting dangerously close to their seduction points, first one to cave loses, and let's see who wins this. ;) Does Yami even know this game has begun? Because I'm pretty sure little Yugi has this planned from the start ;) lol. *waves* Until next time you guys ;) Happy days and peaceful nights 3**


	9. Ch 9: Let the games begin

**Me: Aaaand We're back! :) Welcome to Chapter 9 of Starry Skies. Remember now, the game of seduction had just begun :) The rules to the game are simple. No kissing, you can touch, but no touching of bad places i.e. crotch, or, for girls, boobs. No nipple tweeking, no ass grabbing, you can slap the ass, but no grabbing and holdin on to that bitch. lol! So basically it's all about teasing. And just where the hell did Yugi come up with this idea from? It had to be that Malik. He's so flirtatious ;) lol Anyway, onward to chapter 9 :)**

**Malik: Nickey doesn't own YGO or any YGO characters :**

**Me: Malik, wipe that smirk off your face! I knew it was you that gave Yugi that idea! I lol'd so hard when I reread this chapter, could just be because I'm to fucking hyper today... But meh.. :P**

**Starry Skies**

**Chapter 9**

**Let the Games Begin**

Yugi got dressed and came back downstairs with a smirk on his face. He was dressed in tight black leather pants, white boots, a white button up dress shirt, with enough buttons undone so that his collarbone was showing. Malik looked up when Yugi walked into the living room and smirked. Yugi winked back at him, Malik knew, the game had begun.

Yami smirked as he stepped out of the shower, he knew what little Yugi was doing. "Well little Yugi, two can play this game" Yami whispered. Yami got dressed in light blue jeans that showed off his butt, a black silk button up shirt the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and the top two buttons undone. He combed back his hair, put on his eyeliner, put in his earrings, pulled on his socks, slipped on his boots, and put on his belt-like bracelets, choker, and silver chain.

Yami walked out of the bathroom and into the living room, grabbing his phone from the stand beside his chair. He lowered his eyelids at Yugi and leaned in really close. Everyone's eyes widened a little at how close Yami got. "I'm on to you" Yami whispered "And don't think that I'll lose this little game you're playing. They don't call me the king of games for nothing" Yami winked at Yugi.

Yugi had a smirk on his face "Oh, I promise you Yami, I won't lose..."

"Care to place a bet?"

"What'd you have in mind?" Yugi asked raising an eyebrow.

"You lose, you go on a date with me. One on one, no friends involved" Yami said standing up.

"Okay, and if you lose... You have to run, shirtless with no shoes, around the town, admitting that you love me."

Yami smiled and chuckled "Deal. I'm just glad you didn't say naked..."

"I was going to to be honest, but I wanna make sure that thing can keep up with me" Yugi motioned towards Yami's manhood with a wink. "Can't really keep up if it's frozen and in a pile of snow..."

The friends were all laughing "Oh my gosh! I can NOT believe Yugi just said that!" Malik said laughing on the couch.

Yami's eyes were wide and a grin on his face. He shook his head at Yugi and held out his hand. "Okay, I've had enough of that" Yami chuckled.

Yugi shook Yami's hand "Good luck Mr. Sennen. You'll need it..."

Yami pulled Yugi up out of the chair "Just remember Mr. Motou, you can't have anything during the game of seduction" Yami said winking.

Yugi narrowed his eyes and his smirk widened "I'm aware of the rules Mr. Sennen. The question is.. Are you?"

Yami raised a brow "Oh I'm well aware of the rules. I'd just be careful if I were you. Anything you wanna say or do before we get this damn game going?"

Yugi thought for a minute, puckering his lips out to the side in thought. "Nope, it'll make it more fun when I win" Yugi said smirking and looking up into Yami's eyes.

Yami smirked "Alright. Then we start this game for real."

"Okay, let's do this" Yugi said.

"I wonder if that shit really works" Marik said. He turned and looked at Malik and smirked. "Wanna play the game of seduction?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh honey I'd play just about any game with you" Malik said practically leaping on Marik.

"Thank you Yami for teaching me what to do" Marik yelled.

"Oh my Ra, can we go find something to do before my damn house becomes the sight of an orgy!" Yami said chuckling.

Everyone started laughing. "Yami has a point, let's get the hell outta here" Mai said. They all nodded in agreement and headed out to Yami's truck. _'So... Still think that there's no love for someone like you?'_ Yami smiled at the sound of the voice in his head. 'I don't know what to think anymore' Yami thought back. _'Do I need to spell it out for you? He just challenged you to a game of seduction, NOT ONLY THAT but if you lose he wants you to run down the road, around town, with only your pants and maybe your sunglasses on, and admit that you love him. Not LIKE him! LOVE HIM! How much clearer can it get?!'_ 'Okay, okay, I get the point, but still! This is Yugi's game. I'll let it do what it will. And we'll just have to see how this works out. Happy endings only happen in fairytales though.'

"Quick question guys" Malik said raising his hand.

Yami frowned and furrowed his eyebrows "Malik? Does this look like school to you?"

"Oh! No" Malik said laughing sheepishly, putting his arm down.

"What's your question?" Yami chuckled.

"How are we all going to fit in your truck? You have a five seater trailblazer... Don't get me wrong it is a very nice truck, it's just theres... One, two, three... Twelve of us!"

Yami sighed "Well, before you go off and go crazy, the truck isn't the only vehicle I have. I'd like for you to walk out here in my garage, because there are going to be given some very VERY serious instructions, so you guys will have to listen."

"Uh, okay..." Malik said.

"Rule number one, before we even walk out of this house... Marik nor Bakura are allowed to drive my vehicles." Marik and Bakura opened their mouths to say something "Not another word! The last time I let you two drive, you guys took my brand spankin' new car! You remember the Grand Prix?! Yeah, we're not having that again!" The two of them closed their mouths. "Thank you. Rule number two, we are going somewhere, that means you're not traveling off onto the open roads in my vehicle, I have to put gas in those, and I maintain my vehicles very well. Each of those vehicles out there is worth as much as my damn house. Rule number three! No making out, no blow jobs, no touching, no fucking around in my vehicles, because if there is so much as a SCRATCH on my vehicle, I will kill you. Seto and Mai, you guys will be driving, the rest will be riding. Seto, you'll have Joey, Ryou, and Bakura, mostly because I want Marik and Bakura seperated. Mai, you'll have Serenity, Malik, and Marik. Duke, Tristan, Yugi, you'll be with me. Everyone clear?" They all nodded "Good, let's roll!"

They got out to the garage and Yami turned on the light. "Seto, I'll let you drive my truck, please be careful with it."

"Yami, I know how much you love your truck, I'm not going to crash it" Seto said rolling his eyes.

"Thank you. Mai? Mai what are you takin?" Yami asked.

Mai giggled "Oh my goodness, I have to see you in your damn Grand Prix, so I'm taking the convertable."

Yami chuckled "I love my Grand Prix, I mean, I loved my old one before it got crashed, but I love this one so much more, it's freakin amazing. Okay, riders, go outside and let me get these bitches out of the garage."

Yugi, Joey, Ryou, Malik, Serenity, Bakura, Marik, Duke, and Tristan walked outside. Yami opened up the garage door and Seto backed up in the trail blazer. The group noticed that they had painted Yami's truck. Instead of being black, Yami's truck was now a dark red. "Is that what you guys were doing last night?" Yugi asked.

Duke nodded "Yeah, Yami said that if those men had been following him by the color of his truck he'd just keep changing the colors to throw them off his trail."

Joey, Ryou and Bakura climbed in the Trail Blazer as Seto backed down the street so Mai and Yami could get out. Mai came driving out a black convertable, she was careful because it sat lower than the Trail Blazer. "I love this car" Mai said. Serenity, Malik, and Marik climbed in so she could pull forward and back up so Yami could lead the way.

The groups heard the revving of an engine and was met with the glow of headlights from the dark garage. Yami came out in a bright red Grand Prix. His sunglasses were down on his eyes and a smirk on his face. "I FUCKING LOVE THIS CAR!" He yelled rolling down his window. He let Yugi, Duke, and Tristan get in before turning and going down the road. He clicked his garage remote and the door closed. Mai and Seto followed Yami. "So, where are we going?" Yami asked Yugi.

"Uh, I dunno." Yugi said shrugging.

"Well, let's three way a phone call and figure it out" Yami said pulling out his phone. He stopped at stop sign and three way called Seto and Mai. "Hey! Where the hell are we going?"

"I don't know" Mai said.

"Let's find somethin' fun ta do" Joey said from Seto's end of the line.

"Yeah, you're talkin to me Joey, I used to spend my days in the damn house... Can you be a little bit more specific?" Yami said.

"Can we go lazer taggin'?" Joey asked.

"Uh... Sure? I don't know, we gotta have something to do though."

"Okay! Turn left here then!" Joey said.

"Okay" Yami said. Yami followed Joey's directions the whole way to a warehouse. They all parked and got out of the cars. "Joey? Is this place even open? There's no one here."

"Of course" Joey said "That's because I have to open it."

"What?" Yami said. Yugi came over to Yami and huddled into his coat. "Are you cold?" Yami whispered to Yugi.

"Just my face" Yugi said quietly into Yami's coat.

"Okay" Yami held Yugi close so his face wouldn't be as cold.

"Anyway, Seto bought this place. Yugi, Malik, Ryou, Serenity, Tristan and I used to play here as kids and it ended up getting put up for sale, so I asked Seto to buy it for me. It's only us that's ever here" Joey said.

"Well, let's get inside before Yugi freezes" Yami said still covering Yugi's face.

"Okay, let's go" Joey said.

**Me: I, personally, have never been lazer tagging. So I'm sorry if I don't get anything quite right, I've never been, if maybe you can provide some helpful hints about lazer tagging. I am going to google and see if maybe that gives me some inspiration, but your guys' ideas are appreciated too! :) Thanks so much, that's the end of chapter 9 :) *waves* until next time guys bye! :)**


	10. Ch 10: Lazer Love

**Me: Okay, here's chapter 10 to Starry Skies. :) Time for some lazer taggin! Or at least some parts to lazer tagging, cuz I really don't know what the hell I'm doin XD lol. The game of seduction is continuing :P Here it goes ladies and gents. I do not own YGO, any YGO characters OR anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**Starry Skies**

**Chapter 10**

**Lazer Love**

"Okay, so I think we should keep our vehicle teams" Duke said.

"There's three teams, and theres twelve of us. So that would work if everyone is okay with it" Yami said.

"I'm fine with that" Marik and Malik said at the same time. They looked at each other and blushed.

"Wow Marik, never seen you turn red before" Yami chuckled.

"Shut up Yami" Marik said.

Everyone started laughing. "Okay, well if we're all fine with the teams, let's get this shit goin" Yami said.

"Alright" Joey said "put on these vests."

"Say whaaat?" Yami said looking at Joey.

"Oh shit Yami, it's not gonna wrinkle your shirt or anythin' just put it on" Joey said.

Yami sighed "Fiiinnnee."

Yugi giggled at Yami pouting. "I think it'll look cute" Yugi said flirtatiously.

Yami narrowed his eyes and smirked at Yugi "Flirting isn't going to work Mr. Motou."

"I'm just being honest" Yugi said winking.

"You two keep that up, and you'll both be dead in no time" Marik said grinning.

"Hey, you shut up" Yami said pointing at Marik.

"Okay, so Yami, Yugi, Duke, and Tristan, you guys are the red team. Mai, Serenity, Malik, and Marik, you guys are the purple team. Seto, Ryou, Bakura, and myself will be the blue team" Joey said.

"Gotchya" Yami said holding up the lazer gun. "Yugi, just want to let you know, no friendly fire."

"Yeah, because we know that I'm going to do that" Yugi said smiling innocently.

Yami stepped closer to Yugi "You might get the general idea when you get distracted by me."

"Oh, sorry, you'll just distract me and I'll end up shot. I sure hope that you'll be there to protect me" Yugi said fluttering his eyelashes.

Yami smirked "You are such a shit head."

"I know" Yugi said grinning.

"And there goes the grin" Yami chuckled.

"Ready. Set. GO!" Joey yelled before everyone scattered around the warehouse.

"Wait, are there like rules to this shit?" Yami asked.

"Shoot or be shot" Yugi purred behind him.

Yami jumped and turned to face Yugi. "You just scared the hell outta me. Where did you come from?"

"My mom's vagina" Yugi said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Aaaand gross..." Yami said lowering his head.

Yugi giggled "Just kidding, well, I'm not kidding, but you get the point."

Yami chuckled "Okay, I'll forget that you said that."

"Good. Anyway, let's move" Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami and Yugi scooted along the crate they were hiding behind.

Yugi watched the skywalk that was above them, while Yami watched around them. Yami glanced over to his right and caught sight of two purple lights. "Yugi" Yami whispered "Who is that?"

Yugi looked around Yami and at the two purple lights. "Oh my goodness" Yugi whispered "That's Marik and Malik!"

"Time for some payback" Yami whispered aiming his gun at the top purple light.

"Yami... Those guys are kissing..." Yugi said quietly.

"Does it look like I care?" Yami asked a smirk on his face "This is payback for Marik being a dick last night and ruining my favorite pair of jeans." Yami took his shot and got Marik.

"What the! Oh Sennen, you are so dead!" Marik yelled.

"You can't shoot me! You're out!" Yami yelled.

"He may be, but I'm not" Malik growled from behind Yami.

Yami gulped "Don't even think about shooting my boy toy" Yugi growled from wherever he was hidden. Yami heard a gun go off and closed his eyes. "You can open your eyes now sugar pie" Yugi said in his ear.

Yami opened up his eyes and saw Malik standing there, his light was out. "Wow, nice shot there toots" Yami said winking at Yugi.

"Always got your back" Yugi said sneaking around the crate.

Yami snuck around the crate and saw Joey aiming at Yugi. He raised his gun, aimed and shot at Joey. Yugi jumped and looked up in time to see Joey's light go off. "I've always got your back too" Yami purred in Yugi's ear.

Yugi giggled and spun around to face Yami. "Thank you" Yugi said.

"Remember Mr. Motou, no kissing" Yami said winking.

"I remember."

"Good."

"If you two boys are done flirting" Yami heard Mai say.

Yami turned and took aim, backing away at the same time. Yugi and Serenity shot and got each other out. Yami and Mai chased each other, getting out others as they continued their chase. The others stood near the door and watched the battle between Yami and Mai play out. They had been there forever, no one knew what time it was until Joey looked up at the clock.

"You guys, it's like four in the afternoon!" Joey yelled.

"We know!" Mai and Yami yelled.

Just then two blurs, one of red and the other of purple went running past.

"Yeah, they're about done" Duke said.

Yami handsprung out from behind a crate and stumbled which helped Mai shoot him. Yami fell on his butt chuckling. "I can't believe I stumbled so bad" Yami said.

Mai was giggling "I can't believe you fell."

She walked over and helped Yami up. "Thanks" Yami said brushing himself off.

Yugi walked over to Yami "So, I see you lost" Yugi said giggling.

"Only because I fell" Yami said sighing.

Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulders as Yugi wrapped his around Yami's waist. "Let's go get outta these damn vests and go have some dinner" Joey said.

"Typical Joey, always thinking with his stomach" Yugi said giggling at the glare Joey shot him.

The twelve of them took off the vests and hung up the guns. They headed back out to the vehicles in the parking lot. They got back into the vehicles they had arrived in and took off to a restraunt. The twelve of them requested a private room just inside the door of the restraunt. They sat around and Marik popped the top off the champagne, breaking a light in the process. The group started laughing as Marik hid the champagne bottle, claiming that the light was broken when they got in there.

"I soo did not mean to do that" Marik said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, well you did it now" Yami said chuckling.

"I know" Marik said chuckling as he laid his head on the table.

They all started talking and enjoying their dinner. Ryou's phone went off and they all turned to look at him. "Whoops" Ryou said sheepishly "I've been having so much fun I've been ignoring Tea."

Everyone started laughing "Whoops" Malik said.

"Our bad" Joey said shrugging.

"Sorry Tea" Yugi said smiling.

"You're not sorry" Yami said leaning over against Yugi.

"You're right, I'm having to much fun" Yugi giggled, leaning his head against Yami.

Yami chuckled "You're a mean, mean person Yugi Motou" Yami whispered.

"Does that turn you on?" Yugi whispered back.

Yami turned and put his forehead against Yugi's. "No, no that does not turn me on" he whispered.

"Good, because I'm not really a mean person" Yugi whispered smiling.

Yami sat up and smiled, shaking his head while he put his elbows on the tabled and put his head in his hands. Yugi giggled and leaned his head over on Yami's shoulder "You think I'm crazy don't you?" Yugi whispered.

"I'm not sure what to think of you anymore" Yami chuckled back.

Yugi giggled and they all continued their meal. Yami took a sip of Yugi's champagne before drinking his own water. "What'd you do that for?" Yugi asked.

"I just wanted to try it" Yami said shrugging.

"Oh, right. Well, you're driving, so no more" Yugi said moving his glass away from Yami.

"I wasn't going to chug it or anything" Yami chuckled "I just wanted a sip."

Yugi picked up Yami's water and took a sip of it before sipping on his champagne. Yami chuckled "Now we're even" Yugi said smiling at Yami.

Yami shook his head "You are silly."

"I know" Yugi said.

They paid their bill and left the restraunt. "So, are you guys ready to go home?" Yami asked everyone, leaning up against his car.

"Well, we haven't been home for two days" Yugi said walking over to stand in front of Yami.

"I know you haven't" Yami said.

Yugi stretched and yawned "Yeah, I guess I could go home."

"Me too" Seto said.

"Yami... Wh-What will we do if those men DO return?" Yugi asked looking worried.

"I told you, I'm going to protect you guys. If and when those guys do show up, we'll be ready. Us vampires can talk through our minds, so we can have a message sent in seconds and you guys will all be protected" Yami said.

"Wow, cool" Ryou said.

Yami chuckled "It comes in handy I'll tell ya that."

"Wait, can you guys do that when you're in your human forms too?" Yugi asked.

"Only if we're touching. So that day at the mall, when Duke put his arm around me, I was able to speak with him without anyone else hearing me" Yami explained.

"Oh. Well that is cool" Yugi said.

Yugi yawned again and Yami chuckled "Okay, let's get these guys home, so they can go to bed. Mai, go ahead and keep that car for the night, never know when you'll have to go somewhere fast. Seto, keep my truck. I'm headed home after I drop these guys off."

"Alright Yami. C'mon everyone! Load up!" Mai said swirling her hand in the air.

Everyone loaded up, the vampires began their transformations, and the three cars went their seperate ways.

**Me: And theres chapter 10 :) Chapter 11 is going to get just a bit crazy! :D I hope ya'll are ready :) Can't believe the progress I'm making on this. I will say 20 chapters at most for this story, but at least 15 :) And as always *waves* Until next time guys! ^^**


	11. Ch 11: Safe and Sound Sort of

**Me: Okay, this damn chapter is going to be crazy. Maybe just a little... Anyway! I've planned this chapter out from the start, because when I come up with new shit, I HAVE to write it down, if I don't I forget, then it doesn't come back :P Anyway! This chapter was written like forever ago... Just sayin, I'll be running through it just to ensure that it makes sense :) As always, and forever, I do not own YGO, or anything pertaining to YGO :) YGO belongs to that one dude... IDK how the fk to spell his name :P I know his initials are K.T... Right? XD oh jeeze! Man, my memory sucks! T.T Yami was so right... XD oh well :D**

**Starry Skies**

**Chapter 11**

**Safe and Sound...**

**Sort of**

Yami had dropped Yugi off twenty minutes ago. Yugi was a little nervous about returning back home with those men still on the loose. It had been two days since the accident though, surely they would've given up by now... Right? He decided after a few more minutes that he was to tired to worry about anything anymore.

Yami was running at top speeds in the shadows the city provided. He finally arrived back at Yugi's house, his right ear twitched as he felt danger approaching. His eyes were constantly searching, his nails ready to strike, as he growled deep in his throat. Whatever had been chasing him had suddenly disappeared, as if it had lost interest or lost sight of its target. Yami relaxed and searched for a vantage point to watch over the game shop. He spotted his vantage point, it was the sloped roof with a window, he could sit there and have sight of everything around the game shop.

Yami leaped up the game shop quietly, and sat on the roof. He heard two heartbeats inside the house, but he recognized the loudest as Yugi's. He focused on that one heartbeat as he sat there watching for the men.

Yugi woke up a couple hours later, he jumped as he caught sight of the shadow that was cast into his room. He got up slowly and moved over to look out the window and get a better look at the form showing the shadow. He recognized the shadow as Yami and smiled. Yugi walked over and opened the window "What are you doing here?" Yugi asked rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Sorry if I woke you. The men returned, I already stopped them from getting to Seto and Joey. I'm just waiting for them to show up here. I'll scare them away, and then I'll be on my way."

"Oh..." Yugi looked down and then looked back up at Yami. He climbed out the window and sat next to Yami. "Yami?"

Yami continued to stare out into the night "Hm?" He hummed.

"C-Can I..." Yugi sighed "Can I ask you something?"

Yami shrugged, his eyes constanly searching "I don't see why not."

"The other day, when I scared you awake, and we ended up..."

"On my bed?" Yami provided, still searching.

"Y-Yeah... Um... Wh-When I got up..." Yugi was nervous to talk about that day with Yami, he seemed to try to avoid talking about it.

"It's fine Yugi." Yami said looking down at his feet which were curled in front of him. "I know I stepped over the line"

Yugi looked up at Yami, his eyes wide. "Wh-What?! Yami! Did you think that I didn't want to kiss you?!"

Yami looked over at Yugi, his eyes widened. "W-Well yeah..."

"Yami, don't you get it?! I wanted to kiss you!" Yugi sat up on his knees and almost slid off the room.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's hips, holding on to him. "Careful, you'll end up falling."

"But I won't have to worry about that, because I know that you'll save me" Yugi said wrapping his arms around Yami's neck. "Yami, I WANTED to kiss you!

Yami raised a brow "Then why did we start this game of seduction?"

Yugi giggled "Okay one, I hoped it would bring you out of your shell a little, and show you how much I like you! And two, it was Malik's idea."

"Oh great" Yami said shaking his head.

Yugi giggled and shrugged "Its just.. Well... It's my first kiss, and I want my first kiss to be special! I want it to take me by suprise! I want to be swept off my feet and be left dizzy! I-"

Yami leaned forward and kissed Yugi, Yugi's eyes widened before he relaxed and hummed into the kiss.

"Are they kissing?"

"Looks like the human boy fell in love with the vampire boy."

"What will we do now boss?"

"We're breaking in that game shop, and we're going to break up their little love scene."

Yami and Yugi broke the kiss "Did I sweep you off your feet? Make you dizzy? And still special?" Yami asked smirking.

Yugi hummed "And so much more..." He said before kissing Yami again.

Yami hummed into the kiss, but knew it was to cold for Yugi to stay outside in his pajamas. "Yugi, you should get back inside."

"I'm okay" Yugi said. Just then his jaw started to chatter. "Okay, but will you take me back inside?"

Yami picked Yugi up bridal style. "Yeah, I can do that" he said winking.

"Good, 'cause I'm feeling lazy."

Yami chuckled "Of course you are" he said as he jumped inside the window, landing quietly on the floor.

"Wow, you could've snuck in here and I never would've heard you."

"Yeah, but I didn't think that you really liked me" Yami said putting Yugi's feet down.

Yugi clung to Yami "Don't put me down yet."

Yami raised a brow "Why not?"

Yugi put his hands in Yami's hair "This" Yugi whispered kissing Yami again.

Yami moaned into the kiss and held Yugi up by his waist. Yugi wrapped his legs around Yami's hips. "Yugi, we need to stop" Yami whispered against Yugi's lips.

"Yami, I have a question" Yugi whispered, pulling away to look Yami in the eyes.

Yami pulled back and raised his brow "Another one?"

Yugi ignored him "Why didn't you think I liked you?"

"Because Yugi.." Yami said quietly putting Yugi down. "Love stories don't happen for people like me..."

"Yami, I... I don't understand... You act like you're some kind of monster..."

"I am, Yugi..." Yami whispered looking down at the floor.

Yugi placed his hands gently on Yami's face "You're wrong. You're so so SO wrong." Yami looked up so he could look Yugi in the face. "Yami, you are so far from being a monster. You are the sweetest, kindest, most caring person I know. And if it weren't for you, those two men would've killed me. You may be a half vampire, but thats like, the coolest thing ever. Yami, stop seeing yourself as WHAT you are, and start seeing yourself as WHO you are."

Yami smiled at Yugi "Thank you Yugi. Thank you so much." He put his hands on Yugi's hips as Yugi wrapped his arms around his neck. They started closing the distance for another kiss when they heard glass shatter. Yami straightened up "GET DOWN!" The men broke into Yugi's room and Yami stood protectively in front of Yugi. The men shot and Yami got hit with the bullet.

"YAMI! NO!" Yugi cried.

"Obviously these two know nothing about vampires" Yami said looking back up, his eyes glowing. He straightened up and ran forward, knocking the two men down the stairs.

"YAMI!" Yugi yelled. Yami turned to face him as Yugi surprised him with a kiss.

Both of them heard a click and froze. Yami pulled away and looked at Yugi, his eyes half lidded and his right eyebrow raised "Yugi, do tell. Um... Your grandfather wouldn't happen to be SOLOMON Motou would it?"

"Uh, yeah... Why?" Yugi asked raising his left eyebrow.

"That, uh, that would explain the crossbow in my back, that's loaded with a wooden stake..."

"Get your hands off my grandson, and turn around to face me" Solomon said, anger evident in his voice. Yami put his hands up, backed away from Yugi, and turned to face Solomon. "You look familiar."

"As I should, I look a lot like my father" Yami said simply.

"You're Aknamkanon's boy aren't you?" Solomon asked narrowing his eyes.

Yami nodded "That I am."

"What happened to your shoulder?" Solomon asked motioning towards Yami's shoulder.

Yami looked down to where the bullet went through his shirt "I got shot."

"How'd that happen?"

"I stood in front of Yugi."

Yugi jumped in front of Yami "Grandpa you can't shoot Yami."

"So, you took a bullet for my grandson?"

Yami nodded "Mhm. And I'd do it again. I'll protect Yugi until my final breath, starting with this." Yami said grabbing Yugi and putting him behind him.

"Yami no!" Yugi cried.

"I'm sorry Yugi, but I won't allow you to be hurt" Yami said quietly.

Solomon lowered the crossbow. "You'd die for my grandson wouldn't you?"

Yami nodded "I would."

Solomon put the crossbow down "Then I can't rightfully shoot you."

Yami's eyes widened "Huh?"

"You're protecting my grandson. I can see that you make him very happy." Solomon smiled. "It's been a while since I've seen a smile like that on Yugi's face."

Yami smiled and glanced back at Yugi "Glad I could help."

They all heard a gun click. "How touching, but unfortunately, it won't last that long."

Yami stood protectively in front of Solomon and Yugi "I won't allow you to hurt these two."

"Well, that's just to bad, because you see, that boy there was a witness to us almost killing Seto Kaiba. If you hadn't of shown up, this wouldn't be happening right now."

"And if I hadn't of shown up, Yugi, Joey, and Seto would've been killed" Yami growled back.

"Exactly, so now the three of you have to die, and not just the boy."

"The only way you're getting to these two is over my cold, dead, unmoving body" Yami spat.

"What a coincidence, we're fixing to make you that way" the man chuckled evilly.

"Like hell you are!" Yami growled. He ran forward, getting shot in the stomach, and took the two men tumbling down the stairs.

"Yami!" Yugi yelled.

Yami threw the shorter man over into one of the display cases as the taller man latched onto his back. "Can you please not tear up the game shop?!" Solomon yelled from the top of the stairs.

Yami looked up at Solomon and nodded "Sorry about that!" Yami snatched ahold of the man that was on his back "Let's take this... Out-side!" Yami grunted as he threw the man out the broken door. The shorter man had crawled off the display case and was crawling towards his gun. Yami ran forward and kicked the man out the door before hand springing out the broken glass himself. Yugi and Solomon ran down the stairs and were watching Yami wrestle the two men out of the broken glass on the door. "Now would be the time to call the police and report a robbery!" Yami yelled.

"Right! I'll get right on that" Solomon said running for the phone.

Yami looked up and noticed the sun coming up "Uh oh..."

"Yami? Are you able to be out in the sun?" Yugi asked.

"Honestly... I'm not to sure on that one" Yami said.

"Then I guess now is the time to find out" the taller man says as each of them grabbed Yami's legs.

Yami gulped "Well, this isn't good" Yami squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the sun to come up.

"Yami no!" Yugi yelled, fearing the worst.

The sun came up and Yami feels his nails shrinking, but doesn't open his eyes. His fangs begin shrinking, and he feels his ears round out. He feels his pupils widen out from their diamond shape. He slowly opens his eyes and realizes that he just transformed without blowing up.

"Yami! You're okay!" Yugi cheered.

"Yeah, I guess I am" Yami said looking himself over to make sure he was okay. He remembers what he was doing, looks down at the two men, and narrows his eyes "And now back to what I was doing" He said smirking. Yami started beating the crap out of the two guys until the police show up. Yami is laying across the two men when the police arrive.

"You called about a break in?" The officer asked Solomon.

"Yes, uh, they're over there under my grandson's boyfriend."

"Grandpa!" Yugi yelled blushing.

"Oh, so you two kissing had nothing to do with being together?" Solomon asked rolling his eyes.

Yami jogged over and smiled "Well, I wouldn't say nothing..."

"What the..." Solomon said rubbing his eyes.

Yami chuckled "It's just not official yet." Yami walked over to Yugi and grabbed his hands. "But I'd like to make it official... If you want it to be."

Yugi smiled brightly "Yami, there is nothing else that I would rather do." Yugi said sweetly wrapping his arms around Yami's neck and kissing him.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but weren't you just a vampire?"

Yami chuckled and broke the kiss. "Yes, yes I was. You see Solomon, unlike my father, I am not a full blooded vampire. I am only half, during the night I am a vampire that goes by Yami. During the day I am a human, that usually goes by Atem. It's how I've avoided being hunted."

"Well Yami, Atem, whatever, there are a few things that you've inherited from your father" Solomon said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Really?" Yami asked looking at Solomon and raising a brow.

Solomon nodded "His brains for one, your father was very smart."

Yami chuckled sheepishly "Yeah, yeah he was.."

"And his kind heart." Yami looked up at Solomon, his eyes wide with surprise. Solomon smiled "Though everyone says that Aknamkanon was a monster, I know differently. I would've died had it not been for Aknamkanon." Yami and Yugi exchanged glances "I know, sounds crazy right? A vamire saving a vampire hunter." Solomon chuckled and sighed. "Aknamkanon found me freezing in a winter much like this one. I had been outside searching for my friend, who I still hadn't found."

"Arthur..." Yami said.

"So your father told you the story."

"Well, father didn't really go into great detail, he never did tell me your name, of course when he was telling the story we were found, and we had to start running. All he ever called you was Mr. Motou. It wasn't until the day he died that he told me your first name."

Solomon nodded "Right. And I did the same, until I saw you... You resemble your father in a few features Yami, a lot more of his younger days than his older."

"Thank you Solomon."

Solomon nodded again. "Anyway, when Aknamkanon found me I was frozen, my face down in the snow. He brought me back to his house, and sat me by a fire, placing warm soup in my lap once I had been able to sit up. I was shocked to see a vampire there and I began to panic, I searched around for my gun. Your father put his hand on my shoulder and told me there was no reason to be afraid. He had saved me from my impending doom, and I decided to spare his life as well. So, I stuck around, hoping to some day repay my debt. After going home, three weeks later, I had gotten a phone call, Aknamkanon was becoming a father. He didn't know what he was doing and so I decided it was time for me to help. I went and helped your father and mother with their birth. Five hours later, you came into this world Yami."

Yami looked at Solomon as if he'd just shot someone. "Y-You knew my mom?"

Solomon nodded "Yes Yami, I knew your mother. She was a beautiful young woman, she had long, crimson red hair, with blonde bangs, her eyes were crimson red, a lot like yours. I knew you were half human half vampire Yami, I just didn't know that you changed between the two."

Yugi watched Yami watch Solomon describe his mother. 'Poor Yami, he didn't even know his own mom...'

"Your mother gave birth to you, I was able to save you, due to you being born at night. However... Your mother wasn't as lucky... Being as she was only a human, she ended up losing to much blood. I tried my hardest to keep her alive, but nothing I did could've saved her. Aknamkanon was so sad. I still don't know if he blamed me for Yamino's death, or if he knows that it couldn't be helped."

Yugi noticed the tears welling up in his grandfather's eyes. He also noticed there were tears running down Yami's face.

"He doesn't blame you Solomon." Yami said quietly looking back up.

Solomon looked up and met Yami's eyes "Wh-What?"

"My father..." Yami said quietly smiling. "He doesn't blame you. He never did. He told me the story over and over again. He said, that you were the first real friend that he feels he's ever had. He told me that he knew how hard you tried to save my mom, and he knew that with all the blood loss, Yamino would've died no matter what. But... He said that if you hadn't of shown up that night, he would've been all alone, because not only would he have lost his wife, he would've lost his son as well. So he thanks you for saving me, even if you couldn't save Yamino. Yamino knew the risks that had to be taken to have a child like me, and she wanted to take those risks. She got to hold me one last time before she died, and she left a message in my mind with the tear drop that hit my face. She wants you to know how thankful she is. Thanks to you, she got to hold her baby boy, and now she gets to watch over him, no matter where he goes."

"Thank you Yami" Solomon said shakily.

Yami smiled "C'mon, let's get you two inside. It's wayy to cold to be out here in pajamas." The three of them walk into the game shop.

"Don't worry about the door Solomon, I'll have someone come over and fix that right up for ya" Yami said.

"Yami, you really don't have to do that." Solomon said.

"I know, but it's kind of my fault that they broke in here. Besides, its not a big deal."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

**Me: And there is chapter 11 of Starry Skies, I can NOT wait to post chapter 12... So by the end of the day, chapter 12 will most likely be up. Because I thought it was the funniest and probably the greatest chapter I've wrote so far! :) Soooo, yeah, i'll prolly just go ahead and post it anyway :P lol! ALSO! In case you guys were confused! Any harm that comes to Yami's vamp body, is healed as he changes back into his human form, or something like that... Just to clear that up :) And as always *waves* Until next time guys! Goodbye!**


	12. Ch 12: Admitting Defeat

**Me: Here is chapter 12 of Starry Skies! :) I decided to be goofy with this chapter XD lol anyway, here it goes you guys :D I hope you like it :) I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**Starry Skies**

**Chapter 12**

**Admitting Defeat**

Yami chuckled as Yugi stared at him. "I can't believe you're making me do this..."

Yugi giggled "This is going to be so funny."

They were currently standing in the game shop, Yami was in his pants and sunglasses. "Atem, I thought you said that it was to cold for pajamas" Solomon said walking into the game shop "Yet, here you go outside half naked..."

"I lost a bet Solomon" Yami said.

Solomon chuckled "What was the bet?"

"Well, if Yugi lost, he had to go on a date with me. If I lost, I had to run around town with no shirt, shoes, or socks, and admit that I love Yugi..."

Solomon started laughing "Yugi is very good at games Atem..."

"I realize that now..."

"Okay Atem, here come our friends. Are you ready?!" Yugi said trying hard not to laugh.

Yami looked out the now fixed game shop door, window. Joey, Seto, Marik, Malik, Ryou, Bakura, Serenity, Mai, Duke, and Tristan were walking towards the door. "I'm ready" Yami said.

"Okay, you have to go out before they get to the door, so go!" Yugi said.

Yami chuckled before he took off running out the door. The group of friends held their sides laughing as Yami went running past them screaming that he loved Yugi Motou. "Oh my goodness! Yami lost?!" Malik asked laughing.

Yugi was holding his sides in a fit of giggles "He did!"

The friends went in the game shop laughing, while they waited on Yami to get back. Yami came back in an hour later "HOLY SHIT!" He yelled "This city is sooo fucking big! And my nipples are hard enough to cut glass! If I didn't just pay for the door to get fixed, I'd demonstrate."

The group that had just managed to stop laughing, began laughing again. "It's not funny you assholes" Yami yelled.

"It's so funny" Yugi said falling on the floor giggling.

"I'm going to punch you" Yami said walking over to Yugi.

"You can't punch me" Yugi said.

"Then I will cut you with my extremely hard nipples" Yami said jumping on Yugi.

"Ah! No!" Yugi giggled as Yami started tickling him.

"You're so warm!" Yami cheered wrapping his arms and legs around Yugi.

"You're so cold!" Yugi yelled, trying to escape Yami. "You're nipples are ridiculously hard!"

"Why you touchin' my nipples Yugi?" Yami asked.

"'Cause I can do this" Yugi grabbed Yami's nipples and gave them a squeeze.

"Hey! Knock that off!" Yami yelled covering his nipples. "You ass, I'm cold. You're supposed to warm me up!"

"It was you that was stupid enough to run around half naked with no shoes on outside."

"That was not stupidity, that was holding up my end of the deal."

"I didn't say that you had to do it once you lost... You could've waited for summer..."

"What the hell?! You asshole!" Yami tackled Yugi to the ground and started tickling him again.

"AH! Ya-mi! St-op!" Yugi giggled.

"Oh no, you called me stupid!" Yami said, still tickling Yugi.

"I-I'm sor-ry" Yugi giggled. Yami stopped tickling him for a minute "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you stupid" Yugi said smiling.

Yami sat up, sat Yugi up in front of him and put his forehead against Yugi's, his eyes half-lidded. "You're a jerk sometimes too. You know that right?"

Yugi smiled and lowered his eye lids "I do know that."

Yami chuckled, a crooked smile on his face. "You know the whole town thinks I'm fucking insane now right?"

"It's okay, I think you're insane too" Yugi said giggling.

"You're an ass."

"I know" Yugi said and he tilted his head and kissed Yami.

The group of friends cheered behind them. The two of them broke apart to laugh quietly, keeping their foreheads together. "It's about fucking time!" Malik yelled, he turned to his right and kissed Marik roughly.

"You two are so cute together" Serenity said sweetly.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and hugged him. Yami smiled and wrapped his arms around Yugi's back. _'So... About that happy ending...?'_ The voice mocked Yami in his head. Yami chuckled mentally at the voice 'Okay, you win...' _'No my dear boy, it's you that wins.'_ Yami had a feeling that if that voice had a face it would've just winked at him. Yami turned his head to the side and kissed Yugi on the cheek.

Yugi pulled away from Yami and kissed him again. Yami smiled once they broke the kiss.

"I think it's a time for a celebration" Seto said. "Solomon? Would you care to join us?"

"Oh no, you kids are still young, you can handle the partying, these old bones and old ticker just can't do it anymore" Solomon said.

"Alright, c'mon you guys, we're gonna have fun today" Joey cheered. The friends got up and headed out the door. Yami helped Yugi off the floor and held hands with him as they walked outside.

"Uh Atem!" Solomon called after him.

"Yeah?" Yami asked peeking back inside.

"Don't you think you'll need your shirt and shoes?" Solomon asked holding up Yami's shirt, shoes, and socks.

"OH! Well, that would probably help me" Yami said sheepishly. He walked back in and put on his shirt, socks, and shoes. "Thank you Solomon" Yami said waving as he walked back out the door.

"Have fun!" Solomon turned around and began cleaning.

"This is so much fun" Yugi said. They went to an amusement park, currently Yugi was twirling after riding the tilt o' whirl with Yami.

"Yugi, how are you spinning after all the spinning on that ride?" Yami asked holding on to the railing along the edge of the sidewalk.

"How are you NOT spinning after that ride?" Yugi shot back. Yugi came skipping over to Yami "I thought it was fun."

Yami chuckled "Of course you did. I'm still a little dizzy."

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's middle and looked up at Yami. "Are you having fun?" He asked quietly.

"I am" Yami said putting his forearms on Yugi's shoulders. He leaned forward and kissed Yugi's forehead. He left his chin rest on top of Yugi's head, careful not to push it into Yugi's head painfully.

"Yami?" Yugi asked quietly, his face in Yami's chest.

"Hm?"

"This counts as a date right?"

Yami chuckled and placed his lips against Yugi's forehead. "It could."

Yugi closed his eyes and hummed, a smile on his face. "I know you wanted a date of just you and me, but this is okay too right?"

"This is perfect Yugi. Thank you" Yami said against Yugi's forehead.

Yami kissed Yugi's forehead before Yugi tilted his head to look up at Yami. "Can we get souveniers?"

Yami chuckled "Of course we can."

"Good" Yugi stood on the palms of his feet and kissed Yami on the nose.

Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulders as Yugi wrapped his around Yami's stomach. "What do you want as a souvenier?" Yami asked.

"I dunno. Let's go look" Yugi giggled, as he twirled from under Yami's arm, grabbed Yami's hand and dragged him into the nearest store.

Yami chuckled and allowed Yugi to drag him inside. They held hands as they walked through the store. Yugi traveled off to a shelf, Yami stood to the side and waited on him. "What do you think Atem?" Yugi asked. Yami turned to see Yugi with a huge pair of green star-shaped sunglasses on his face.

Yami chuckled "I think they're a bit to big for you" he said walking over to Yugi.

"That's the idea" Yugi said grinning.

Yami chuckled and put his forehead against Yugi's "Then I think they suit you."

"Why thank you mister" Yugi giggled, pushing his nose to Yami's.

Yami smiled and turned his head to capture Yugi in another kiss. Yugi hummed in the kiss and put his hands up on either side of Yami's face, pulling him into the kiss. They broke away from the first one and Yugi pulled Yami into a quick second peck. Yami hummed and rubbed their noses together. Yugi giggled and the two of them continued their shopping spree.

Yami raised a brow and shook his head when Yugi's group of friends joined in on the craziness. "C'mon Atem!" Yugi cheered pulling Yami into one of their group photos.

"Wha-?" Yami yelped as Yugi pulled him into the picture.

Yami frowned as he sat in the middle of his new boyfriend's group photo. "C'mon Atem! Smile!" Yugi said popping up behind Yami and making a face. Yami laughed at the face Yugi made, causing him to smile at the camera that was directed at them.

"New couple kiss photo!" Malik cheered as the rest of the group moved out of the picture.

"Wait wha-" Yami's head was turned and pulled into a kiss by Yugi. Three pictures were taken of Yami and Yugi kissing. The first Yami's eyes were wide from the surprise from Yugi. The second, Yami's eyes were half-lidded as he relaxed into the kiss. And the third, Yami's eyes were completely closed as he kissed Yugi back.

"You guys are so cute" Malik said after the two broke apart. Yami's eye lids were lowered as he sat there and looked at Yugi, a crooked smile on his face.

The group of friends decided to go on a rollercoaster. Yugi was shaking and said he didn't feel like going. Yami decided to take him elsewhere while the other crazies rode the rollercoaster.

Yami and Yugi walked hand in hand around the park. "Are you still enjoying yourself?" Yami asked.

"Mhm" Yugi hummed happily. Yami gently pulled Yugi into a store. "What are we doing here?"

"WE are going to have some fun" Yami said smiling.

Yugi smiled back "What are we gonna do?"

"You'll see" Yami said. He held Yugi's hand as he led him through the store. The store had a door in the back that led to the other half of the park. Yami pulled Yugi through the door, and the two of them walked through the crowd of people, and down the sidewalk.

"This place is so peaceful" Yugi said.

Yami chuckled quietly "It has a huge crowd of noisey people and you think it's peaceful..."

Yugi giggled "I mean, if you subtract the loud people, this place is very relaxing."

"I know what you mean" Yami said smirking and winking at Yugi.

"Now who's the ass?" Yugi said poking Yami in the chest playfully.

"Watch out, my nipples could still be dangerous" Yami said chuckling.

Yugi giggled "Oh my goodness. How far did you run?"

"I ran all over town. My fucking legs were burning!"

"You did not run all over town..."

"I did. I told you I would and I did. It takes an hour to run at full speeds around the whole town. I'm surprised people around here aren't like 'hey there's that dude that was running through town earlier!'"

Yugi held his sides as he giggled. "Could you imagine that? You're gonna be in the papers!"

"If I'm in the papers tomorrow, I am never leaving my house again" Yami said chuckling.

"I don't think they'd put that in the papers, but you're probably on the internet by now..."

"Oh my Ra..." Yami sighed.

Yugi squeezed his hand "It's okay, I'll keep you and your razor sharp nipples safe."

Yami chuckled "Leave my nipples out of this!"

Yugi giggled "I had to say it. It's just so funny!"

"I know. You're a punk."

"I know" Yugi said grinning.

"And there goes the grin" Yami said smiling.

Out of nowhere it started to sprinkle. Umbrellas went up and people began running for cover. Yami looked up at the sky, letting rain run down his face. He looked back down at Yugi who was looking right at him. He bent his neck as Yugi stretched up and they met in the middle for a romantic kiss in the rain.

The two love birds that were kissing in the rain didn't even notice their friends standing behind them under the umbrellas they had brought. Everyone was smiling at the new couple, it made them happy that those two were happy.

Yami nipped Yugi's bottom lip, Yugi gasped in surprise, making it easy for Yami to put his tongue in and wrestle around with Yugi's tongue. Yugi moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, bringing Yami closer. They broke away panting and smiled at each other. "You know... I've never been kissed in the rain..." Yugi said quietly.

"Oh yeah? How was it?" Yami asked.

"I like it" Yugi giggled. He dropped his arms from around Yami's neck, and wrapped them around Yami's stomach, placing his chin on Yami's chest.

Yami smiled down at Yugi "C'mon, let's play in the rain."

"Wh-What?"

"It'll be fun. C'mon" Yami grabbed Yugi's hands and started spinning with him.

"I thought you were sick of spinning!" Yugi said a smile on his face.

"This is fun though!" Yami yelled as they spun.

"Just don't let me fall!" Yugi yelled back.

Yami chuckled "If you start to slip I'll stop."

"Okay."

They spun a few more times before they had to stop and sit down. "Oh... My... Ra..." Yami panted.

Yugi giggled and leaned his head over on Yami's shoulder "That was so much fun."

Their friends gathered around them and held the umbrellas above them. "We should get you out of the rain" Yami told Yugi.

Yugi giggled "C'mon, there has to be something else to do around here."

Yugi ran ahead, Yami on his heels, and then their friends, laughing as they chased each other.

**Me: Okay, I got to tired, and realized how long this chapter was, so I decided to stop here :) Idk what's comin up next chapter, but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Yami: AND MY RAZOR SHARP NIPPLES! *Flashes chest***

**Me: LMFAO! Go lay down before you hurt someone! :D anyways! As always *waves* Until next time! Goodbye!**

**Yami: SAY GOODBYE TO MY NIPPLES!**

**Me: I'm going to cut your nipples off! Now go to bed! I'm freaking tired!**

**Yami: *Sighs..* Fine... GOODNIGHT EVERYONE *waves***


	13. Ch 13: Truth

**Me: Okay, here's chapter 13, of Starry Skies :) I'm so excited, I'm getting all my stories going, I'm able to update every day so far... I hear another blizzard is headed my way again... And if that happens it could be up to a week before I update again... :( Damn Snow. :P Anyway!**

**Yami: Nickey doesn't own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO.**

**Me: Yami, you've been unusually nice to me this week...**

**Yami: T.T Aibou says I have to be... Or I'm grounded for a year...**

**Me: :D Thanks Yugi!**

**Yugi: You're welcome ^.^**

**Me: I'm going to cry you guys! :/**

**Yami & Yugi: Why?**

**Me: This is the last chapter for this story! D:**

**Yugi: *Giggles* I'm sure you'll right one more, you always right another on as a sort of round it all off chapter :)**

**Me: Yeah, you're prolly right! :D**

**Starry Skies**

**Chapter 13**

**Truth**

The group of friends went lazer tagging once again. After their fun at the carnival, they decided to enjoy some quality time together at the lazer tagging arena. Yami and the other vampires had gotten better at this game since their first visit here. Unfortunately for their human counterparts, these vamps were regular hunters, and knew how to avoid everything. So, while the others ended up getting out, it was a battle between the vampires. Marik and Mai were on the same team, Duke and Yami were on the same team, and Bakura was already out due to Marik being an asshole. Yami and Duke were behind a crate and Marik and Mai were sneaking over to them from the front of the crate. "Ready?" Yami whispered.

"I'm ready" Duke whispered back.

They scooted to opposite sides of the crate. Yami looked up once before laying on the ground and crawling around to the side. He spotted Marik's purple light and took aim. Mai jumped in front of him, pointing her lazergun in his face. "I wouldn't pull that trigger if I were you Sennen."

"DAMN IT!" Marik yelled.

Mai turned to face Marik, giving Yami his chance to escape. "I got Marik!" Duke jumped up and cheered.

"DUKE GET DOWN!" Yami yelled a little too late.

"Ah hell, she got me" Duke whined.

"Oh Sennen, come out come out wherever you are" Mai sang.

Yami was nowhere near her though, no one knew where he had taken off to, except Yugi, who had watched Yami jump on to a crate and flip up to the skywalk. He was currently sneaking around to get the perfect shot on Mai, and Mai had no clue. Yami took aim at Mai and waited for her to turn. Mai turned and Yami fired, getting her out. "What the?" Mai looked around "Where the hell is he?"

Yami chuckled and whistled, gaining Mai's attention. "Looking for me?" Yami taunted.

"How the hell did you get up there?"

Yugi giggled "He jumped off those crates you were behind and flipped up there on the skywalk."

Yami chuckled "Wow Yugi, you have better eyesight than we do." Yami jumped up on the railing that went along the skywalk and flipped down, landing on a crate. Yami jumped down to the floor and caught Yugi as he came running over, tackling them both to the floor. "Oof! You really gotta start warning me before you tackle me."

Yugi giggled "Let's go home guys."

"Agreed" Yami said. "I'm extremely exhausted, especially considering how I was up all night. As was everyone else. That was great hussle last night guys."

"Thanks, we got your message pretty quick" Duke said.

"I called for you as soon as they left Seto's house" Yami said.

They all headed out to hang up their vests and lazer guns. "That was so much fun" Ryou said as they walked out. Yami growled low in his throat and stood protectively in front of the others. Mai, Duke, Marik, and Bakura joined him, creating a protective wall in front of all the others.

/You guys sense that too right?/ Yami asked.

/Yeah, something isn't right/ Mai said.

/But what the hell is it?/ Bakura asked.

/I dunno, but I'm not letting these guys get hurt/ Yami said.

"Hey you guys" Tea said coming out from behind Yami's truck. Everyone's eyes widened. "So, you guys think you can become friends with a million dollar vamp and then just ignore me?"

/Yami run, she's after you/ Mai said.

/I won't leave these guys, they need me/ Yami growled.

/You won't hurt a human either, now go! We'll protect these guys/ Mai said.

Yami's ears twitched, if he ran, he had a chance of saving Yugi and the others by leading Tea away. If he didn't run though, he could stay and protect Yugi himself. Yami bent his knees /You have to get them out of here, now! I'm going to distract her, you guys get them to safety/ Yami said. Yami launched forward after Tea. Mai grabbed Serenity and Joey, Duke grabbed Tristan and Seto, Marik grabbed Malik, Bakura grabbed Ryou and Yami bounced back and grabbed Yugi.

The five of them ran with their passengers. They jumped to the rooftops and jumped roof to roof. They skidded to a halt when they ran out of roofs to run to. The vampire hunters were specially trained and specially equipped to be able to keep up with them, so it was no surprise that Tea climbed to the roof a short time after they had. Yami put Yugi down and stood protectively in front of him. Yami growled low in his throat, his diamond shaped pupils narrowing, like a cat's. "I wouldn't launch at my daughter again if I were you Sennen." Yami spun around and saw Tea's mother standing there "You see, we paid a little visit to a store earlier... And we picked up a piece so that way we can play a game..." She smirked as she turned Solomon out in front of her and put a knife to his throat.

"SOLOMON!" Yami yelled.

"I'm fine, just go!" Solomon yelled.

"Shut it you!" Tea's mom said. "You come with me, no fighting, and the old man goes free."

"Deal" Yami said quietly.

"What? Yami!" Mai yelled.

"Shut it! Mai, keep Yugi and Solomon safe." Yami held up his hands as he walked forward. "I'll go with you, just don't hurt any of them."

"YAMI NO!" Yugi lunged forward and Mai grabbed him. "YAMI!"

Yami turned and grabbed Yugi's hand /I'm sorry, I have to do this. I won't let you or anyone else be hurt because of me. I love you Yugi, and I always will. Take care of yourself./ Yami let go of Yugi's hand and turned back to face the vampire hunters. "Let Solomon go, and I'll go with you... I won't fight anymore."

Tea's mother released Solomon, and he ran over to Yugi and the others. /Go Mai, get out of here with Yugi and the others./

/Alright. Goodbye Yami./

/Goodbye Mai./ Yami sighed and looked down sadly. He was defeated, captured, after he had just begun his happy ending, it was being brutally ripped away from him. _'Not if I have anything to say about it'_ Yami heard the voice growl. A bright light flashed from Yami's chest and the voice in his head told him to run. And so he did, it didn't really sound like he could argue with that voice.

"What the hell was that light?" Duke yelled, Tristan and Joey in his arms.

"I don't know, but there goes Yami!" Mai yelled pointing at a black blur that was rapidly getting smaller, another black blur on his heels.

They all watched after them until they were no longer able to see the two blurs. "You guys should've ran while you had the chance" Tea's mom said, standing in front of the vampires. "Unfortunately your leader made a mistake in leaving you guys behind..."

'What the hell was that?' Yami asked the voice. It hadn't answered him yet though. It was probably sleeping... 'Do voices sleep?' Yami shrugged and kept on running. /Mai, are you guys alright?/ Yami waited for her response but never got one. /Mai?/ Yami's eyes widened and he skidded to a stop.

"Gotchya" Tea yelled.

"Not quite" Yami yelled back, running back the way they had came. Yami ran past the warehouse that they had been playing lazer tag in and caught sight of people inside. He skidded to a stop and saw Yugi and the others inside. 'I have to get them out. But how?' Yami ran off, headed towards town.

"So, are any of you going to tell me where he went?" Tea's mother asked.

"We don't know! What the hell you want us to tell you?" Duke yelled.

She walked forward and slapped him in the face "You shut up."

The door to the warehouse slammed open, and Yami walked in. He was holding a cup of steaming liquid, and he was chanting something. The others were looking at him. Mai, Duke, Marik, and Bakura smirked, and secretly grabbed the human's hands. Yami looked up at Tea's mom and smirked, his lips moving with words unspoken. He threw the hot liquid in her face, causing enough panic between the two hunters to get the humans out of the warehouse and get everyone to safety. Yami had Seto call in a helicopter, to the roof of a building they were standing on.

"Here Mai, take him" Yami said handing Yugi to Mai, who was in the helicopter. Yami tapped twice on the window of the helicopter and told him to take off.

/What are you doing?/ Mai yelled.

/Let's face it, they're not gonna stop. It's time I stop running./ Yami smiled and waved to his friends as the helicopter took off. /That chopper is NOT to come back for me./ Yami told Mai as he turned and headed towards the edge of the roof. Yami jumped off the roof and ran through the streets back to the warehouse. "I had to make sure you weren't going to hurt my friends. Now that I'm sure they're safe, I'll go with you. No tricks this time." Tea appeared behind Yami and slammed him into the warehouse, cuffing his hands behind his back. "Wasn't really neccessary, but whatever."

Yami's friends circled in the helicopter and saw Yami get slammed up against the warehouse, cuffed, and then punched to the ground. He mouthed something off that they couldn't hear and was picked up by the collar of his shirt, and punched back down.

"Yami really needs to learn when to shut his mouth" Seto said, a bored expression on his face.

"Your cousin was on the short end of the stick with the common sense thing." Mai said, the same expression on her face.

"Seto, I have a question" Yugi said.

"Okay, what?" Seto asked turning to look at Yugi.

"If you and Yami are cousins, why is he half vamp and your not any part vamp?"

"Well Yugi, our grandparents were both half vampires, half humans. Yami's father took both parts of the vampire from our grandparents' DNA. My father took both human halves of the DNA. Yami's father married a human, and Yami was born, part vampire part human. My father married a human, so I was born all human."

"Oh... That makes sense..."

"They'll take him to the council" Solomon said.

Everyone turned to look at him. "Trust me, go to the old stadium." They flew away towards the old stadium. They landed the helicopter away from the stadium, and walked over to go in.

"Grandpa? Are you sure they'll bring him here? There aren't many people here..."

"These are all the hunters, they've been searching for Yami for a while, so no one would miss this. Luckily they don't know he changes." Solomon whispered.

"You didn't tell them?"

"Nope, Yami made me promise not to."

"Good. Then he may be able to make it out of this." Yugi sighed. They walked forward and took a seat so they weren't very close, but were close enough. Duke, Mai, Marik, and Bakura were in robes with hoods on them, so no one knew who or what they were.

"Bring him up here! We have thirty minutes until sunrise!" They heard a man yell.

"That's the head hunter" Solomon said.

"Great."

Yami was being shoved along towards a stairway that led up, back into the night. After having the crap beat out of him, he was glad to be able to see the moon again. Yami walked up and his ears twitched, he felt his friends' presence and the presence of all the hunters. Yami looked up as he was brought up the stairs and caught sight of Yugi, whos eyes had went wide, his hand went up to his mouth, and tears welled up in his eyes as he caught sight of him. "Keep moving" the executioner said hitting Yami in the back of the head.

Yami walked forward and was standing on the edge of the platform, looking up at the head hunter. "State your name and your relation" the head hunter demanded.

"My name is Yami Atem Sennen, and I'm the son of Aknamkanon."

Yami was chained to a rock in the center of the platform he stood on.

"Yami, you realize why you're being killed correct?"

"I realize a little bit of it, but would you mind explaining a little more?"

"Yami, not only are you here because you're a vampire, but your also here because you brainwashed one of our own. I-"

"Whoa, WHOA, back up. I what?"

"You brainwashed one of our-"

"Okay, one, I didn't BRAINWASH anyone. Vampires can't do that crazy shit. We-"

"You watch your tongue" the executor said.

"NO! If I'm gonna die I'm gonna tell you guys a few things for future references. One, these chains suck ass! If I wasn't cooperating with you guys, I could easily do this" Yami yanked his arms, legs, and neck free of the chains. "And I could escape. But I'm not trying to escape. Anyway!" He turned and glared at the executioner. "We can't BRAINWASH people, we can't do spells, or make potions. I dunno where the hell you people are getting this information from, BUT STOP STEREOTYPING! Do you people have any idea how annoying that is?"

"What about the stuff that you threw in my face!?" Tea's mom yells.

"It was hot coffee. You shouldn't have trapped my human friends."

"But you were chanting!"

"Yeah, I was singing an old song to be honest."

"Get to the point Yami" the head hunter says.

"You want the point? Here it is. My father never hurt anyone. You wanna know why Solomon is okay with me? It's because my father saved his life when they were younger. My father saved Solomon from his impending doom." Yami started circling around the platform he stood on. "You people call us monsters, look at you guys. You know what I was doing tonight when those two caught me?!" He asked pointing at Tea and her mother. "I was protecting humans. Humans that those two were going to kill, just to get to me. You people really think that I'm the monster here? I've never killed a human. I've never even dreamed of killing a human. Hell! I'm in love with a human, and I don't care who knows it. But, you guys have just proved my point, the point I've been making my whole life." Yami lowered his voice. "Happy endings don't happen for people like me." He raised his voice again. "But the point is, you people are judging me for WHAT I am. I can't choose WHAT I am. Thats like you choosing to be white! Or him choosing to be black! Or her choosing to be a girl! Or him choosing to be a boy! You can't choose WHAT you are! You can only choose WHO you are. I've never hurt anyone... Not on purpose... I'm not a monster. I'm just like you guys. So my ears are pointy, and I have fangs, and my pupils are shaped like diamonds instead of circles. So what! I have flaws, I fall down, I stumble over my own feet just like anyone else! You wanna know the real difference... I have flaws, and I'm not afraid to admit it... How many of you can do that?" Yami looked around at the crowd. "And the whole brainwashing thing. Yeah, that's just a bunch of bogus bullshit. Because Solomon Motou's grandson told him the same thing that he told me. Judge someone for WHO they are, not for WHAT they are."

"Well, you have a valuable point there Yami."

"Can I just say a few more things?"

The head hunter sighed but waved his hand "Continue Mr. Sennen."

"A great philosopher once said, judge all you want in the light, but when you turn out the light, we all look the same. If we were in a dark room, you would never know what I was. If we were to talk in an unlit room, I guarantee that you would like the kind of person that I am."

"What point are you making here Mr. Sennen?"

"Give me five more minutes. Then judge me for the person that I really am."

The head hunter sighed again. "Very well Mr. Sennen, five minutes, but no more."

"Thank you. I'll continue on my speech while I wait. I have friends. Friends that are just like me, and human friends alike. And let me tell ya, they're the best friends you'll ever know. They don't care about theirselves, they care for others first. I've seen them open their hearts, and offer their lives in the place of others. I've watched the one I love stand up to his grandfather and step in front of a gun just for me. He's brave, and he's a determined young man." Yami turned to look at Yugi and smiled. "He's proven his love countless times, and I only just recently believed that even someone like me could fall in love. My heart beats for him, and him alone." Turns and talks to the audience. "My friends are beginning to show their feelings for his friends too. I saved them all, and in return those guys were willing to do anything to make sure that you guys didn't catch me. But, in the end I ended up giving my life so that they could all live. But, I'm glad that I had friends like them, before it was all over." Duke, Mai, Marik, and Bakura jumped on the platform to stand with Yami as the sun comes up. "Close your eyes guys, and don't open them until your pupils have returned back to normal" he whispers.

The five of them close their eyes as the sun comes up. The vampire hunters watch as their fingernails shorten, their ears shrink and round out, and their teeth retreat back into their mouths. "What the..." The head hunter gasps.

The five of them open their eyes and the hunters notice their pupils have rounded out. "So if you guys are going to judge me, judge me for me, not because of what I am at night. This is why I asked for five more minutes. I want to know what you guys think of me as the person I truely am, not of the thing I turn into at night."

The hunters sit quietly taking it all in. The head hunter stands up and smiles at Yami. "Mr. Sennen, I'm impressed. You're the first one to ever stand up to us. And you're the first one to open our eyes to what we've really been doing. You and your friends will be protected from future hunters, along with any children that come from your clan. If one of you are accused of a crime, I will have a trial held, and unless it can be proven that you guys were the ones that did it, well, it'll be the same with you as it would be for us. Innocent until proven guilty."

"You mean..."

The head hunter nodded "I can't rightfully kill someone as courageous as you without any proof that you committed a crime. You are free to go."

Yami's smile was the brightest that it had ever been. "YAMI!" Yami turned and was tackled to the ground by none other than little Yugi. "YOU'RE OKAY!" Yugi sobbed into Yami's chest.

Yami smiled and lifted Yugi's head gently. "Did you ever have any doubts?"

"Not with the kind of person you are" Yugi whispered, tears still running down his face.

"I love you Yugi Motou."

"I love you Yami Sennen." Yugi stretched up as Yami leaned forward, meeting in the middle for a kiss.

"He truely loves him doesn't he Solomon?" The head hunter asked Solomon.

"He sure does" Solomon said, a smile on his face.

_'I am proud of you my son. You have found love in the craziest of places. Love Yugi with everything that you have, and know that you are loved back. Respect Solomon as if he were your own grandfather. And always remember, we'll be watching over you my sweet baby boy.' _The voice whispered. 'Thank you mom' Yami thought back as a tear ran down his right cheek, still in his liplock with Yugi.

"Yami? Are you okay?" Yugi asked once they had broke apart.

Yami smiled and looked up to the sky. If it were a movie his parent's ghostly reflections would've been up there in that sky looking down at him. But this wasn't a movie, so Yami looked back to his boyfriend. "Everything is perfect" he said quietly.

Yugi grinned his big grin, making Yami's smile widen to a grin of his own. The two of them hugged, and Yami sent out a silent prayer.

'May you never be judged based on your appearance. And if you are, then that person doesn't truely know you. Don't let judgement based on your appearance bother you, because you know the truth, they do not. Don't judge people by the color of their skin. They weren't able to choose what color they were born. Don't judge people based on their clothing. That may be all they can afford. Don't judge people by how big or little they are. They can't choose how tall or small they grow. Don't judge people based on how their parents acted. They don't choose their parents, and that means they're not always the same as them. Don't judge people based on any disablities, or "diseases" they have. Some of those disabled people are the kindest sweetest people you'll ever meet. And it's not their fault that they were born that way. Things just happen. Don't judge based on what sex people are. They can't choose whether they're a boy or a girl. Sure theres surgery that can change all that, but still, you were born you for a reason. Someone up there has a plan for you. Whether you believe it or not. Most importantly, don't judge people because they're gay or straight. Being gay really isn't a choice. Have you ever tried to be gay, if your straight? You can't do it can you? Sure you can pretend, but you're uncomfortable with it. Be who you are, and if someone judges you, don't listen. You are who you are. You are a great person, and a great friend. May good luck fall upon you and bad luck be blown away. I wish you many more good days my dear friend. Best wishes, and good luck.'

**Me: Moral of the story, don't judge based on WHAT people are. Get to know that person, if you think that person isn't so great, well, at least you got to know WHO they are. I am against bullying, and bullying is a terrible thing. I am so so so sorry if you found any offense in me saying black, instead of african american, it's just, black kinda got my point across more. I just ask that you don't take it offensively, because I don't mean it in a bad way or anything. If you found anything offensive that I said in this chapter, I am so sorry. :/ I tried to make it polite, while still getting my point in there. That's the end of this story folks. And as always *waves* Until next story :) Goodbye everyone! :)**


End file.
